High School DxD : The Corrupted Phoenix
by Kuroi yuki no ryu
Summary: exiled from his clan at the age of five , resurrected as a pawn at 7 , michael finds what is there to live for ,since instead of inheriting the black ice ability , he developed the black fire ability and also the reason of his life as a devil . his sacred gear made sure of that oc fic . oc x harem . oc sacred gears , and especially , mentions of other anime series
1. Chapter 1 : The New Student

**welcome to my first fic and also my fisrt take on a oc fic , this is kuro-yuki-ryu a new author , well wish me luck.**

**NOTE ; this author is still inexperienced , so do not expect a amazing fic from him , reviews that would point out the mistakes on this fic is gladly appreciated but flames will be doused with a fire hose. There will be mentions of other series so dot be surprised when you see something from another anime.**

**disclaimer : i do not own anything related to high school dxd except the plot of the story , the ocs , the weapons , and the identity of the weapons/oc .**

_"sorry but this is mayday for you , little crow"_

- michael

- the corrupted phoenix-

"oi" - speaking.

_'oi'_ - thoughts.

**"frozen arts : . . ."** - techniques / beast / yelling .

_**'hmm. . . .'**_ - beast thoughts

a teen age boy with a height of 5'8" with messy black hair and a eye patch on the right eye and a silver colored one on the left, also wearing the standard kuoh academy uniform carrying a guitar case at his back stood staring at the former all girls academy in front of is michael of the black ice dragon clan . not that it matters anymore since he only survived the massacre of his clan because he's exiled because of not utilizing the ability to create the black ice that the clan was known for in the underworld . one night the group of fallen angels and exiled exorcists found the clan and started killing them . they claimed that the black ice that the clanused are creations of the devil so they thought that the clan are composed of stray devils.

idiots .

all of them.

members of the three factions are suppposed to sense if someone is a angel,devil or a fallen angel right?.

well not that it matters to him . the clan exiled him so to him that also means that they have nothing to do with him and he has nothing to do with them .

_'oi mic-kun , you might turn into a emo if you keep on brooding there too much_' a female voice with a mischievous tone to it makes its way to his mind .

_'im not brooding tsukihime '_he replied to the voice.

_'if you say so ~~ '_ the now identified tsukihime replied in a sing song voice.

_'so is this the school that you want me to enroll in?'_ he asked .

_'yes'_ tsukihime replied seriously.

'_do you know whose teritory is this place'_

_'if i am right this is supposed to be the teritory of the gremory and the sitiri heirs'_

_'i think we should stay here for a while'_

_'why?'_tsukihime asked .

_'the fallen wont dare to enter a devil teritory , well exept for the foolish ones'_ michael replies as he walks towards the academy .

_'i think its arrogance michael-sama'_ another female's voice interjected with a tone of formality to it .also making a snowflake marking on his palm glow faintly.

_'more like a bit of both , yukihime'_tsukihime replied to the now identified yukihime .

_'i agree and while im here they will think first before they attack me but for the meanwhile let's shoot down that bird first'_ with that'michael replied . and with his focus aimed in the internal conversation he's having with his partners ,he didnt notice the sets of eyes looking on him or his gutar case starting to get slowly covered in thin ice as he walkes towards the forest near kuoh .

meanwhile the "two grat onee-sama" of kuoh are checking the information of the academy students for potential peerage members , specifically the sacred gear weilders , well they spotted one,hyodou issei, confirmed sacred gear weilder , one of the peverted trio , a second year student , for some reason fallen angels has him on their sights . probably for his sacred gear . '_good thing i already talked sona into leaving him to me'_ rias tought when suddenly she felt the wind coming from the direction of the forest turn slightly cold as well as sense someone using magic nearby . she was going to call akeno but she called her up first .

"ara ara buchou , it looks like someone is using magic in the nearby forest "

"lets go investigate this , it might be a threat whatever is causing this , it also seems this one can manipulate ice if the temperature is anything to go by"

"hai , ill call the others" akeno answered , getting up immediately to call the other members of occult research club as soon as possible .its quite ironic if you think about it , supernatural beings investigating a supernatural occurence.

rias only said " tell the others to meet at the forest then we aproach it "

_  
-AT THE FOREST-

"this seems like a good place to start"michael said setting down the guitar case and opening it , taking note that some parts of the case seems frozen_ ' it seems yukihime is excited '_ he thought idly as he picked up the fake guitar cover to reveal a sword wrapped in bandages with strange symbols on it and a katana with a blue sheathe and snowflake designs on the hilt of the sword and also two identical black pistols with fox designs on the handle at the wide sides of the guitar case . the picking up the katana , he unsheathed it _' its not like im hiding from them , more like im taking refuge here '_michael thought idly as he keep staring at the katana he held _' oi yukihime are you ready? '_ he tought to the katana and yes yukihime is the spirit of a yuki onna that resides in the katana . thanks to his sacred gear that allows spirts to reside to an oblject they have a great connection to and for yukihime's case its this katana that he forged specifically for her .

_'hai'_ yukihime replied excitedly this , is the fist time in weeks that he used her and while the target is high in the sky , it wont be a problem for them , they just have to release her second form to strike that crow in the sky .

_'oi mic-kun , looks like somebody is watching '_tsukihime informed him.

_'let them be , like i said its not like im hiding from them'_ he replied

" lets go and show them what we got " he whispered then he said in a slightly loud voice **"show them the power of the northern winds , yukihime!"**

meanwhile with the O.R.C. . . . . .

while they found the source of magic and the cause of the cold winds , they decided to just observe the stranger first to determine if he is a threat or not.  
_'so hes a swordsman , and he uses the guitar case to keep his weapons '_ thought kiba , slightly glad to see another swordsman '_ but yukihime? , i never heard of that katana ,and what is the incantation is for ?_ ' he wondered idly , slightly curious about the katana this stranger held

_'cold'_ koneko thought . if this person is a threat , she'll be smashing him to pieces , thats for sure .

'_ara? , a magical weapon user? , he might be a good knight or a bishop for buchou'_ akeno thought seeing this stranger use a katana and not a normal one at that because she can sense magic from the weapon itself '_ will buchou invite him? '_ she tought idly , hey they need as much members with fighting capabilities as soon as possible for that 'event' so its expected of her to think that .

then they saw it the katana glowed and started changing its form into a blue katana with a snow shaped guard , at the bottom of the hilt , theres a small and thin chain connected to a blue snow ornament .

_**'the zanpakuto are real!'**_are the thoughts of one rias gremory , well any otaku that sees this will have the same thoughts like her , and its known to a few that rias is an otaku herself . you only need a peek on her room on the gremory palace as evidence for this claim. but one thing was settled in her mind.

this person is going to join her peerage , or else . . . . .

meanwhile , the said crow'thoughts were starting to get darker every mintue ' _i swear if i find that target of mine again ill shove a spear on his gut for the trouble this boy gives me!'_ he thought , never noticing the slight coldness in the temperature in his annoyance of losing his target.  
"okay now its time for the next step ,**six paths of yukihime , second form ,way of the archer!"** michael said and with that command , the katana glowed then transformed into a blue bow that looks like its made from a pair of wings , then he started to remove the medical patch on his right eye to reveal a sky blue pupil with a kanji for ice ( **氷** ) _' oi tsukihime its fine to use this eye for just a short period of time right ?'_he asked his second partner/longtime friend.

_'hai , but do not overdo it ,its not fully healed since our last job request'_ tsukihime replies, worried for the wellbeing of her friend/partner.

_'ok'_ and with the preparations done , he pulled the string of the bow and a light blue arrow appeared on it ,then he took aim for the crow/fallen angel using his right eye , aiming for the heart ,he whispered **"**sorry but its mayday for you ,little crow** frozen arts : artic shot "** he realeased it ,only to miss and hit the left wing of the fallen angel instead , making him fall .

"i need more work with my archery -sigh- at least i injured the crow enough for it to retreat " he said more to himself than to his partners .

_'your aim sucks ~~'_ tsukuhime replied , teasing him.

_'tsukihime , please stop teasing michael-sama , you know his right eye's vision is blurred a little bit enough for him to miss his target'_ yukihime replied , not liking someone teasing her master.

"well its time to leave " he said ,reverting yukihime to its original form ,sheathing it then putting it to the guitar case , then turning to leave .but when he turned to head back to the academy , he saw the gremory peerage surrounding him ._'its not like im here to attack or anything but it never hurts to be prepared if things go south'_ he thought , intimidated by the peerage in front of him .

(an: i wont describe them since most people that read this section of fanfiction knows their appearance)

looking in front of him is rias gremory , w/c he recognized as one if the heirs in this territory

his right , he saw the white haired loli , koneko toujo .

at his left , there's kiba yuuto '_ must be the knight , judging by his body structure '_ he thought seeing his seemingly light body. that and the sword in his hand .

looking slightly at his back , there's akeno himejima _' this one's either a bishop or a queen , judging by her magic reserves '_ he thought , thinking of the best course of action he dropped his guitar case at the ground in front of him . then kicked it away from him . he can always use his magic of things go south although its one versus four seems not fair _'ill manage to escape with my partners intact if it comes down to it '_ he tought to himself.

"your a shinigami arent you?" rias asked seriously , pulling michael out from his thoughts .

"me ? a shinigami ? what makes you think that ? " he asked confused _' she's supposed to ask me who i am first right ?'_ he thought ,sweatdrop starting to form on his head .

"yukihime ,your katana , its your zanpakuto right?" she asked , and also akeno broke into giggles , of couse , her king would notice the similarities of this man's abilities to the one of the anime she watched first ,bleach if her memory serves her right .

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"hahahahahahahaha!"he fell on his butt laughing loudly , she certainly wasnt the first one to use the bleach reference on him but hes sure she wasnt the last one to take notice of it.

"whats funny!?"

"the fact that you thought of me as a shinighami , thats what, the funny thing is , your not the only one to point it out " he replied moments after he composed himself .

"lets clear this misunderstanding first ,shall we ? ,gremory-san"

"my name is michael , and no im not a shinigami from the bleach series , im a stray devil hunter , tracking and killing them is a main priority of mine , im just seeking refuge here , seeing that there are two heirs from the 72 pillars , the crows that are tailing me wont think twice about leaving me alone , and oh ,by the way ,those weapons inside of my guitar case are sentinent weapons" he explained politely , you dont want someone youre asking for help to get mad just because of unintentionally disrespecting them.

"sentinent ? , those are extremely rare " she asked , curiosity evident in her voice .

"you mean they have their own minds ?" asked kiba , as a swordsman , he knows when he sees a good sword , and this 'yukihime'is a good one and well taken care of.

" yup. thanks to my sacred gear " he replied

" you have a sacred gear!? " rias asked/shouted , if what he said is real , then that will solidifiy her decision to invite him to her peerage.

"yup , and i dont plan on saying the details of it " he answered her , it seems something he does not expect will occur.

"... join my peerage " she asked bluntly. and he blinked several times .

"just like that ?" yep something he does not expect .

"yes , youre capable of fighting if what you said is anything to go by , you already know the supernatural world so explaining about it is unnessesary " she answered truthfully.

"... any benefits im getting if i joined?" he asked weighting the pros and cons of this deal.

"benefits?"

"hey if im going to be someones servant , might as well know if im getting something from it" he answered , honestly , he dosent mind being turned into a devil.

hes a former pawn after all.

"hmm for one youll be under the gremory protection , you said earlier that you need to take refuge here temporarily ,right?" at his nod , she continued "then if youre a member of my peerage , then you wont need to worry about that "

"hmm . . . . while i need that , that also means that it will require me to resign at my job" he pondered.

the others only watched silently . its like looking at two buisness man talking about forming a contract .

"how about -RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING" she started only to be interrupted by the school's bell ringing , signaling the start of classes.

"yiykes ! fist day of the school and im late already! , oi gremory-san , lets continue this later , i nees to go as fast as i can" he said then picking the guitar case and casting a spell he, he said **" Frozen arts : artic stallion "** on the ground , a magic circle appeared then suddenly , a white stallion jumped from it , but this stallion is obviously made from snow and there are blue flames at the areas on where the stallions hair is supposed to be ,although the flames are not hot, instead they are cold .(an: if youre having a hard time on thinking about my description , just think of a rapidash from pokemon but ony the flames are blue and the body is white . sorry for the poor description)

"see ya later!" he yelled as he urged the ice and snow construct to run towards the direction of the school , not seeing the amazed looks of those he left behind.

"mastery over ice magic huh ,im impressed" she said more to herself than the others then looking at the retreating form of michael riding over his fake horse . then an old memory hit her .

##########################FLASHBACK###########################}===$

_all she saw were trees around her and a lot of smoke coming from the direction behind her , wait smoke? , and as she turned back to look at the source of the smoke , all she saw was a giant wall of ice , a body's head planted on the said wall of ice , resulting with giant web like patterns on it , and two more bodies on the ground , burned it seems and the other impaled with an sword made of ice lying on the ground and last a black haired boy who looks like a ten year old staring at her , his right eye is sky blue while the left is a red with a vertical slit on ti , making it look like a demon's eye, holding a katana on his right hand and a sword on the left , he also has a slash wound from his right shoulder to his left hip . also she noticed that the forest around her are on fire , black fire to be precise, an the trees that are not burned started to wither and at the same time , the wounds of the boy started to heal then he chuckles and said -_

_"the things that im willing to do for you , you troublesome , baka-onna" then everything turned black_

$==={####################FLASHBACK END#############################

"BUCHOU!"

"huh ?"

"you're spacing out again" akeno says_ ' its been two weeks since she started acting out like this '_ she thought , _' i might ask grayfia - sama about this if this goes on'_

"he'll be a good bishop if he decides to join " kiba spoke suddenly, if this goes well , then he'll have a new sparring partner , not to mention hes NOT going to be the only male in the group , well the only male that's free seeing as '_ he's_ ' still sealed .

"true , but if he's the person who i think he is , then we'll have a powerful member here" rias agreed , cutting off akeno , who's going to ask her what's wrong .

"him?" koneko asked , in her usual monotone .

"there are only three msters of ice in the underworld , first is serafall leviathan , the one of the current maou " rias started

"then there's grayfia-sama , Sirzechs - sama's queen and also known as the stronest queen "akeno continued for rias

"whos'the third buchou ?"kiba asked , wondering whats the connection of this to the stranger.

"well , there are rumors that says that hes a high class youkai , others says he is a devil . but if what grayfia told me are the truth and not just a rumor . . ." rias started earning the full attention of her peerage .

" we just met the third ice master , the **" blue angel of the undreworld "** the stray hunter " rias continued , surprising them , although you can't see it on koneko's face .

"from what grayfia told me , he's the only one who can use the frozen arts branch of ice magic , the reason is because he's the one who created it and never thought it to anyone " rias said then turned to leave .

"let's go , we're late for the class"she said heading towards the academy with her peerage following her , though one thought remains through their heads , if the blue angel is here , than that means . . . . .

there are stray devils in the gremory/sitiri territory.

**AN : well what can you say ?, this chapter was supposed to be a 5k chapter but i decided that its nice not to put my ideas in a single chapter so i finished it with this , and i leaved a lot of questions that will be answered on further chapters because a good mystery is sometimes good for a fic .**

**good bye , kuro-yuki-ryu out**


	2. Chapter 2 :The Secrets & The Dark Past

**welcome to the second chapter of my first fic this is kuro-yuki-ryu a new author , well wish me luck.**

**NOTE ; this author is still inexperienced , so do not expect a amazing fic from him , reviews that would point out the mistakes on this fic is gladly appreciated but flames will be doused with a fire hose. There will be mentions of other series so dot be surprised when you see something from another anime.**

**disclaimer : i do not own anything related to high school dxd except the plot of the story , the ocs , the weapons , and the identity of the weapons/oc .**

_'what am i? a supernatural being of course , and there i thought that the factions can sense the members of the others . . .' _

-Michael

- the corrupted phoenix-

"oi" - speaking.

_'oi'_ - thoughts.

**"frozen arts : . . ."** - techniques / beast / yelling .

_**'hmm. . . .'**_ - beast thoughts

"Where the hell is that 3-B? " Michael whispered as he walked through the halls of the academy . Being lost sucks that's for sure.

When he saw a teacher walking towards one of the rooms . "Excuse me" He said gaining the attention of the teacher.

"Yes?"

"Where can i find the room 3-B?" He asked '_At last this suffering of mine will finally end!'_

"Are you the new transfer of 3-B?" The teacher asked

"Yes i am" He replied.

The teacher looked at her class records and said " Since class 3-B is already full so the principal has decided to move you to 3-A , Any problems?" The teacher asked.

"None" he replied .

"Now follow me , i'll introduce you to the class"the teacher said urging him to follow her .

**$==={#########################################**

"Class we have a new student" the teacher announced ."Please enter the room now"

"Hello , im Michael Kuroyuki , pleased to meet you all" he said with a smile then ended with a bow . though the students are wondering what happened to his right eye since its still covered by the medical patch.

"Please sit behind gremory-san there" The teacher said and he goes to the said seat '_This is too much for a coincidence'_ he thought .

As he sat behind rias he whispered lowly so only she would hear "That was pretty fast of you , to put me here in this section with you , I wonder why?" he finished with fake curiosity .

"There are strays here right?" She replied seriously and his face became as serious as hers and the way she said it , it was more of a statement than a question .

"Yeah" He replied.

"Any information about it ?"

"Classified" Rias just sighs . she knows that if its classified then its a high level stray .

"Then can you tell me how many are there ?"

"Six , one high level the other four are just easy pickings though one seems working alone but my familiars are still investigating on them " he informed her while she did'nt know how to respomd to that detailed information , after all he just said that its classified but he tells her enough information to start off . '_odd'_ she thought

"Im just telling you this because this area is your territory and you have the right to know what happens in your territory " Michael said suddenly as if reading her thoughts.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

And with that their conversation ended .

_'Oi yukihime , tsukihime , shiro , kuro are you awake ? '_ He thought

_'Onii-chan ? '_ Childlike girl's voice entered his mind as well as replacing the snow marking on his palm that dissapeared when he ended the activation of yukihime with a white fox's head with three tails surrounding it glowed with a faint white color .

_'Shiro-chan , are the others awake ?'_ He asked the now identified shiro or her full name shiroi hane\a , the spirit of a deceased ten year old , three tailed kitsune and resides at the white pistol of his surrogate "onii-chan" .

_'They are sleeping onii-chan , they are mumbling something about boring teachers , i don't know why they just did_ ' shiro replied and michael sweatdropped he was the one supposed to be bored since he was the one studying , not them .

_'thank you , shiro-chan'_

_'your welcome onii-chan'_

and with that he turned his attention to the teacher .

**#########################################}===$**

-Forest-

Now we see a group of three teenagers and two kids eating their lunch at the middle of the forest .

"Ne , onii-chan " A white haired girl with blue eyes and fox ears wearing a white sundress with her three tails swishing at her back asked said , getting the attention of michael.

"Are we going to be others servant when you joined a peerage ?" she asked afraid that she'll be separated from her surrogate family if her brother joined the gremory group . the others stopped eating remembering the reason of her fear of being separated from them especially michael whom she considers her older brother .

**$==={###############FLASHBACK###################**

-THREE YEARS AGO-

"ONII-CHAN! HELP ME!" Shiro shouted as michael tried to get faster towards the stray devil that is using its tentacles to hold shiroi hane in front of him as a shield so michael wont be able to hit him with ranged magic spells . Michael gritted his teeth , he let down his guard and now he's paying the consequences .

Shiroi hane was taken as a hostage and is curretly used as a shield against him.

"DON'T WORRY SHIRO , I'LL GET YOU AWAY FROM THAT DISGUSTING STRAY!" He shouted making her calm down a bit but still crying . You cant blame a seven year old from being scared for that.

**"DON'T MAKE PROMISES YOU CANT FULFILL , BLUE ANGEL"** The stray shouted his horse like lower body trying to get more speed to get away from the famed stray hunter , now that he captured a kitsune youkai all that's left for him to do is to eat her so he could gain more power , But michael was having none of that .

His patience has runned out.

He opened his own pocket dimension ans pulled out a sword that is covered in bandages with strange markings on it and he said in a low voice .

"I had enough of this , ill eradicate you " then he began his incantation .

**The moon that shines through the night**

**The moon that guides those who are swallowed by the darkness**

**Now daughter of the moon**

**Reveal your self**

**And bring the light that shines through the dark nights!**

**Reveal yourself ,****The lunar princess**

**Tsukihime!**

and with that , the strongest of his partners was revealed as the Sword of the Calming Moon a pure silver sword with the chant itself written in japanese kanji in the middle of the sword , the guard was designed as two wings spread wide and connected to a circle and has a drawing of a moon inside of it and on the middle of the moon is a kanji of the word moon ( **月** ) , the hilt is also silver with a yellow outline on it . theSword of the Calming Moon is the family heirloom of hers that he found on a shrine one night , she took recidense in it to keep a part of her family even when they are all dead . even

The stray then felt dread creeping from his back and as he looked ,he saw the holy sword and he panicked immediately and turned to the right .

Big mistake .

Because now he can strike properly at the space of the tail so he can release shiro . And he took advantage of it .

**"Lunar arts : Lunar Crescent !"** Then a silver crescent moon flew from the sword to the tail , cutting it off and releasing shiro from the stray . the stray screamed out loudly and fell _' holy weapons are truly effective against devils '_ Michael thought while carrying the still crying shiroi hana who latched to him when she felt the presence of her onii-chan next to her using his left arm .

"What did you said about me not fulfilling my promises?" he asked the stray while pointing the Sword of the Calming Moon at the stray that is writhing in pain at the ground _' I didn't think i will hit his hind leg' _he thought as he sees the missing foot of the disgusting stray in front of him '_ So that's why he fell out of balance '_ He mused to himself , noticing shiro has stopped crying probably crying herself to sleep .

**"Please spare me"** The stray begged

"Probably she has a trauma now because of you , and because of that , ill end your life" at this the Sword of the Calming Moon , otherwise known as tsukihime gained a silver outline as the moon showed itself at the night sky.

**"please!"**

**"Lunar arts : . . . "** he began as he raised the holy sword.

**"ILL KILL YOU !"** the stray tried to aim at his heart at one last act of desperation but he found his hand and body severed as michael brought down the sword .

**"Blade of Judgement "** and as he brought down the sword ,the stray along with the forest was split in half by the giant silver line that came out of his move with the stray being burned by the light it produced . **Lunar arts : Blade of Judgement** was designed to cut down huge beasts with ease but this time he did not care .

"Sorry , Shiroi hana" then he activated the magic circle to leave the forest and go straight to his home.

He has a little sister to comfort.

**#########****#####FLASHBACK#END#############}===$**

"No shiro-chan " you won't" he replies and she sighed at her relief of not being taken away from her brother .

"Ara? i didn't know you brought your companions , michael-san" a voice said as it entered the area they were eating revealing akeno and rias . also making shiroi hana run towards his back to hide ._' she probably thought that they will take her'_ he thought .

"Look at my guitar case" michael just said and the two great onee-sama of kuoh turned to look at the guitar case only to see it empty.

"Its empty" Akeno said and rias was deep in thought.

"I have four companions and all four of my weapons are missing , think about it " he said as his partners just keep their focus on their food

"They are your weapons , aren't they?" Rias asked.

"Huh ? i didn't think you would guess that correctly" Michael replied

"You gave her enough clues so its not surprising , mic-kun" Tsukihime said gaining the attention of rias. tsukihime is a blonde haired girl with breasts that can rival rias's in size and has also has dark blue eyes . she wears a loosely tied yellow kimono that shows a lot of her cleavage .

"Who are you ?"rias asked.

"Ah sorry , where are my manners , im tsukihime , mic-kun's partner"she said then turned towards yukihime .

"...Yukihime" She said lowly . yukihime is a white haired girl with a B-cup breast and blue eyes . she also as horns made of ice at the sides of her head and wears a white kimono with blue snowflake designs , rias also recognized the snow like pendant at her neck as it was the same as the one on the katana and recalled the incantation of it _'show them the power of the northern winds , yukihime . that's what he said earlier so this is probably the katana earlier '_ she thought.

"You're the katana he used earlier , right?" Rias asked .

"...Yes , its me" Yukihime answered .

"You said you have a sacred gear , right?" Rias asked michael who only nodded. "What sacred gear do you have then?" she asked and he sighed.

"I already said i don't have any intention about revealing my sacred gear " he replied .

"Why do you hide it then?"

"Because it gives me an advantage over my opponents" he replied and she nodded at that . if no one knows about his abilities then no one can make countermeasures against it .

"Then how about my offer to you" She asked.

"I have only one question to you " He said.

"What is it ?"

"What is a peerage to you ?" He questioned seriously and akeno who is silently listening was surprised at his sudden question and also at this kuroi hana has paid attention to the topic . kuro is a black haired girl with a blood red eyes and pale white skin and C-cup breasts and wears a black and red gothic-lolita dress that goes to her knees . she is a spirit of a vampire that took residence in the black pistol with red bat like designs on it that fires dark element bullets .

"My peerage is a extension of my family" She replied seriously.

"Its true that the gremory clan shows extreme levels of affection towards their peerage but im asking you not as rias gremory but as your self , show me your answer rias-san" He countered as she widened her eyes at his words , after all most just looks at her as a heir of the gremory clan not as herself.

"...They are my friends and family"

"And what?"

"I will fight for them if i have to "

"You're the king , your peerage are the one who are supposed to be the one fighting for you , not you" He countered.

"Then i will fight by their side , no matter what "

"Hmm? , that's a first for me" He said confusing her.

"What do you mean by 'that's a first for me'?" She asked , confused as well as akeno who was listening silently.

"He means that you are the first one to give that answer to him" kuroi hana answered ." Every person he asked that question dissappoints him with their answers but i think its expected of you , after all , you're a part of the gremory clan " she continued .

"I see , then what is your answer on my offer ?" Rias asked and now they are back to buisness , its time for the answer she was waiting for. He looked at his partners and he saw them nod , well except from shiroi hana who is still hiding behind him , though the others seems to ignore her or they just didn't notice her.

"*Sigh* Guess i'll join then " Michael replied and rias starts trying her pieces on him . Picking the pawn piece , She place it on this chest until it reached three and a magic circle lit up under them and then she started the ritual.

**"I command thee , Michael Kuroyuki , on my name of Rias Gremory , become my servant . Return to this land as a devil and you shall live a new life with great joy as my pawn!"**

But something odd happened two out of the pawns turned into mutaton ones then an old looking pawns shot out of his chest before fusing with Michael , thus completing the ritual .

Michael kuroyukiryu ,The Stray Hunter ,The Third ice magic master , The Blue angel of the underworld is now a official member of Rias Gremory's peerage.

But then another odd thing happened . His sacred gears activated on their own. Yes , sacred GEARS he has the **Spirit king's gears of companionship** and the **Corrupted Phoenix's Heart of Rebirth.** (AN: These sacred gears are my own creations )

"What the hell ! Why are my sacred gear activating on it's own !?" Michael shouted in surprise as the Spirit king's gear of companionship manifests itself on his right arm . its appearance consist of five different colored gems on his right arm surrounded by a sliver steel like material making it look like someone attached accessories on his right arm , The gems are arranged with a yellow gem with a white moon marking on it ,the symbol of Tsukihime , then followed by a blue gem with a white snow marking on it , the symbol of yukihime , then followed by a white gem with a silver fox with three tails marks on it , the symbol of shiroi hana , then next is a black gem with a red crescent moon on it , the symbol of kuroi hana then the last is a transparent gem with no markings on it . He's currently trying his best at suppressing the other one since if activates , wings similar to a eagle appears on his back though the difference is that the wings are made of black flames .

The reason hes's also renowned as the Black Phoenix of the underworld . And also the reason he's exiled from his clan , since it grants the user the power of the black flames , the flames that burns for seven days and seven nights nonstop. and a said omen on his clan was that a child wielding the black flames will bring the downfall of their clan and it also grants the wielder the high speed regeneration similar to the phenex clan but several times more powerful.

the other reason michael is suppressing it was because he did not want rias to remember him . as with the memory of him comes the memory of '_that'_ event when they were traumatized her that's why he convinced sirzech to erase everything related to that event .

he requested sirzech to erase his memory of rias,the kidnapping and his massacre to ensure that she wont remember that traumatic event and he understands his point . He even released him as his pawn.

But the spell expired three weeks ago and now he remembers everything.

That's why he's surpressing his other sacred gear so it wont trigger her memories.

Little did he know that the seal keeping her memories are starting to weaken.

"Five gem-like accessories connected by a silver material on the right arm , looks like im correct , you wield the Spirit kings gears of companionship."Rias stated , which surprised michael but did not said anything and after his corrupted phoenix heart stabilized , he deactivated the Spirit kings gears of companionship .

"Strange , aside from being slightly tired and forced manifestation of my sacred gear ,i don't feel anything but well, that aside i should prepare for the mission later at night . This might be my last mission though." Michael said out loud confusing Rias and Akeno.

"Ara ara , this mission will be your last? why?" Akeno asked.

"Damn siscons told me that if i found myself in a peerage then my job will be over . The reasoning was 'how can you serve your king if you are occupied with your job' *sigh* better finish this job tonight so i can settle my self" Michael said Shocking Rias and making akeno giggle.

"By siscons , do you mean -" rias began only to be interrupted by michael

"The current lucifer and leviathan" rias can only gape at this and michael chuckles at her reaction.

"Anyway , i have to prepare for tonight so that i finis this last job efficiently" he stood up and picked the guitar case . "Are you finished?" he asked his group who are just silently watching them talk . They nodded and reverted into their weapon forms inside the guitar case .

"Well then see you soon" he said then promptly left , leaving a still gaping rias and a giggling akeno behind.

**$===[====================================================================**  
-Two days later-  
-night time : forest-

The scene before michael amuses him greatly . Why ? cause lets see . . .

A fallen angel with a left wing that has lost some feathers glaring at rias who glares at the said fallen angel

A student with brown spiky hair unconsciouslaying in a pool of blood probably his own

The other members seemingly forget the said boy in favor of listening to them

Then a brilliant idea pops in his mind .

Walking between the two as if there's no one , the fallen angel shouted. while rias just looked at him .

"What the hell are you !? humans cant enter this place!, there's a barrier here preventing them from entering here!" Said the fallen angel . Michael just looked at him blankly and said .

"A supernatural being of course *sigh* and here i thought that the members of the three factions can sense if the other is a devil,angel or a fallen angel or maybe your'e just an idiot ne?" he taunted then the fallen recognized him .

"YOU!"

"Yes me , your'e assigned to observe me right ?"

"ILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" The fallen shouted making dozens of light spears then sending it to michael in hopes of skewering him but michael created a thick wall of ice protecting him from the relentless assault.

"Don't mess with Donnaseek or you will meet your end !" The now identified donaseek said smugly but a voice above him made him look up and paled.

"I already messed with you enough and im still alive" Michael said as wings made of ice gave him the ability to fly above the fallen but that's not the problem for donaseek as the temperature dropped making everyone shiver . what made him pale was the name of the person that was above him . the famous blue angel of the underworld was the one in front of him , he realized .

"W-wings of i-ice , Y-your'e the blue angel " he said but then he thought ' _a worthy opponent is now in front of me'_.

"Heh if i kill you ill get promoted !" Michael's eyebrows rose at that , then facepalmed.

"I just finished hunting four of the six strays then i have a challenger already" Michael said making the others sweatdrop at him.

"Are you afraid , blue angel ?" Donaseek said , taunting him.

Big mistake .

Michael narrowed his eyes and the temperature dropped more and the a thin layer of ice started to form at his surroundings then without saying anything he summoned the katana form of yukihime and then started the incantation

**"Show them the power of the northern winds , Yukihime !"** and then he continued once more as donaseek started summoning dozens of light spears **"Six paths of yukihime : Third form : Path of the Rider"** the blue katana then transformed into a long white spear with blue snow designs on it and the tip has a sword like appearance to it .Donaseek started to throw his light spears at him while he kept on dodging or deflecting them by twirling his spear and as this continued donaseek proceeded to fly as he thought that since michael has a melee weapon , he will have the advantage if he kept his range .

"Buchou , should we help him? "asked kiba as he prepare for a fight.

"No this is a good opportunity to see his fighting capabilities" rias replied as she watched the duel between michael and donaseek while the others just watched as michael just kept on deflecting donaseek's spears of light while staying in place.

"Tch , one trick pony" michael said then stars casting a spell **"Frozen arts : Snow Pegasus"** he cast the spell as a magic circle lit up and from it a pegasus made of snow surprising every one watching except the unconscious boy "Take the boy and heal him , ill play with the crow first" Michael said without turning and then he urged the pegasus to fly after donaseek . the others just watched , wanting to know the capabilities of the first pawn of the gremory group.

"Nice trick but it won't help you against me " Donaseek taunted but Micheal shows no reaction to it then michael sighs and asked rias something out of the blue.

"Oi rias-san do you know the trademark move of sirzech-san?" Michael asked while absentmindedly deflecting the spears going his way by twirling the yukihime's third form .

"Ruin the extinct right ? why do you ask?"Rias questioned while the others are thinking the same thing and what the did next surprised rias.

Michael summoned fifty beachball sized blue orbs and then replied "Cause im trying to make a replica of it **Frozen arts : Frozen Extinction**" Sending twenty of it towards donaseek , he and the others watched as donaseek struggled on dodging the orbs until donaseek made the mistake of parrying one as it froze his entire left arm upon contact then his right leg was hit resulting in it being frozen as well and that's when he realized that he needed to retreat , if this was an experimental move ,he does not want to see what an actual offensive spell of the blue angel could do. but before he can go away , Michael pointed yukihime's third form,path of the rider at him and the remaining thirty remaining blue orbs gathered at the spear making it covered in a aura of blue that ha a cold feeling to it.

"Shit!" Donaseek exclaimed as he tried to retreat

**"Frozen arts of Yukihime..."** Michael began as he took aim at the fallen angel with his spear** " Drilling Fang of the Northern Winds !"** then he threw the spear towards donaseek , freezing and destroying his left arm entirely leaving ony frozen chunks of ice and flesh. Then he turned towards rias , ignoring the screaming-and-missing-an-arm fallen angel , he said :

"If you're planing to give him a speech about breaching devil territory , then you may start now . I still have some stray hunting to do to" Michael said and with that said he left ,leaving the gremory group behind

"Now where should i go?" Michael wondered to himself and kuroi hana materialized herself from his sacred gear. he stopped walking to look at her

"Maybe we should have some fun tonight" kuroi hana purred at him while she pressed her 'assets' on him . kuroi hana wears her black and red gothic - lolita dress that shows too much cleavage to kill a pervert with blood loss via nosebleed , and now currently trying to seduce her 'master' and Michael is tempted to ravage her right now , he was really tempted but he has enough control to resist her 'service' .

"You and me have a different definition if the word fun , usually it involves you trying to have your way with me or me loosing a lot of blood , you perverted vampire gear " He replied as she just leaned closer to his neck to drink his blood and he just let her do that . usually she just did that so she can tease him but it seems kuro has gotten serious about seducing him.

He'd have to talk about it with her later in private.

He then activated a magic circle under them to teleport to his home , _'i used too much magic so the last two strays might have hidden themselves ,Damn i should have finished it with less magic'_ Michael thought , and with that he teleported to hid bed with kuro since she's still feeding on his blood .

-Kuroyukiryu residence-  
-Michael's room-

Michael just put kuro on his bed then proceeded to cast a sleeping spell on her . The moment she got asleep . he goes to the roof of his house , his house id just a normal two storey house , he does not want anything flashy or extremely huge house since he and his gears(partners) are the only ones living there. looking at the moon as he played with his black flames on his palm , he remembers what happened or more precisely what was left of his clan when he returned , he was just five at that time but he remembers it as clearly as possible.

**============FLASHBACK==============**

_As he looked at the scene in front of him he does not know what to feel anymore._

_on one hand , he's worried for his clan as the exiled exorcists killed every person they see , be it men,or children ,Women were raped as he can only watch as his clan was being murdered , no massacred in front of him and he saw the only friend he has in the clan laying in her own pool of blood with a gaping hole on her chest and he didn't notice as one of the stray exorcists came near him ._

_"Oho , what do we got here , a snot nosed devil brat " An exorcist said but he didn't care , Michael just stared at the corpse of his friend ._

_"Hey! brat listen when im talking to you! " The exorcist shouted but Michael didn't move , he just cried at his loss ,first his family abandoned him , next he didn't manifest the black ice of his clan , then he was exiled from his clan because of some sort of prophesy , then his only friend lay dead in front of him , on the pool of her own blood , under the full moon while his clan, no the clan since they exiled him and by extension , the village was being destroyed , buildings were burned to the ground , everyone were being killed and as he looked to the moon , he thought_ 'what was there for me , what's my purpose for living , everything i know was gone . .'_ Michael thought , depressed . he was smarter than the average kids , he did everything he can to prove is worth but nothing happened_ ' maybe i should just die , maybe die then i will find my purpose in the afterlife . . ' _he thought as the stray exorcist kept on yelling at him but he just ignored him in favor of looking at the moon above , a black phoenix mark starting to form on his chest but no one noticed since its covered by his dirty clothes . Eventually the exiled exorcist lost his patience and stabbed Michael on his chest ._

_'_Maybe this time , in the afterlife , i can find someone that will accept me . . . . maybe i will see her again . . . . . . . . .maybe ill have a loving family that wont abandon me . . . . . . . . maybe i will be happy at last'_ Michael thought , smiling a little at the last thought. At last he will get his wish, just this one time , and that wish is to die. and as the signs of life faded from his eyes . a booming voice entered his mind ._

**'You're not allowed to die yet , Michael Kuroyukiryu , no , since you're exiled from the kuroyukiryu clan then ill name you Michael Amaterasu , the third Corrupted Phoenix'**_ a voice said and the only words that entered Michael's mind was the words Corrupted Phoenix : Rebirth which he said albeit weakly._

_**"Corrupted *cough* Phoenix : *cough* Rebirth**" Michael said weakly , coughing out blood as the stray exorcist laugh seeing him slowly die . but what happened next scared the stray as michael lost consciousness._

_Michael's body was suddenly covered in black flames , forming an egg with his body inside it made with the black flames. Everything that has life in five hundred feet radius from the egg started to loose life , including the invading fallen and strays . the egg was stealing the life of everything in its range , being incinerated in black flames first and then going to the egg of black flames. Then the egg exploded , burning everything in its range , the buildings , the citizens , the forest , and the invading forces left , leaving a sea of black flames and a unconscious michael at the center , showing no signs of any wounds ._

**==========FLASHBACK END===========**

A hand suddenly wiped the tears on his face , taking note that he has been crying without himself noticing, then looking beside him , he saw tsukihime beside him in her human form , looking at him with worried eyes.

"Your'e thinking about that invasion , didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question , Tsukihime had once accidentally entered his mind while michael was wielding her as a weapon , resulting in her seeing all of his memories and his greatest regret , that he was not strong enough to even just buy some time to save his best friend . She's his most trusted partner so he was fine at her seeing his memories with the reasoning "its bound to happen sooner or later" , she also promised him not to tell anyone of his past unless he allowed her to , which he appreciated greatly.

"Seeing the moon always has that effect on me " Michael answered . Tsukihime hugged him suddenly surprising him and then he looked at her confusedly .

"You can tell me everything you know " she said making michael chuckle as he hugged her back . This time tsukihime was surprised , since michael rarely shows any actions that shows affection to others.

"Thanks but i don't have anything to say ,after all you already know everything there is to know about me" he said as the red moon marking on his sacred gear pulsed slightly . deciding that he gazed at the moon enough , he stood up , prompting tsukihime to stand up too.

"Seems kuro-chan returned to her place in my sacred gear . Let's go and sleep , its already past ten." Michael said as he goes to his room with tsukihime , not noticing his king watching and hearing their conversation.

**=================END================**

**Well it took longer than i expected but i still managed to finish this chapter .**** Certainly didn't expect writing to be this hard . well anyone who wanted to ask questions are free to ask as long as it didn't reveal anything that will spoil the story and some might notice that his rank was not mentioned so ill leave it for you guys to guess . maybe ill start posting oc profiles at the end of the next chapter .**

**sorry for posting the wrong chapter earlier , i posted the scratch , not the fixed one that's why it has a lot of mistakes .**

**sorry for the inconvenience**

**reviews are appreciated especially constructive criticism but flames will be blasted away with the fireman's hose.**

**Kuroi yuki no ryu out**


	3. Chapter 3 Stray Hunt

**welcome to the second chapter of my first fic this is kuro-yuki-ryu a new author , well wish me luck.**

**NOTE ; this author is still inexperienced , so do not expect a amazing fic from him , reviews that would point out the mistakes on this fic is gladly appreciated but flames will be doused with a fire hose. There will be mentions of other series so dot be surprised when you see something from another anime.**

**disclaimer : i do not own anything related to high school dxd except the plot of the story , the ocs , the weapons , and the identity of the weapons/oc .**

_'We have no time for your silly dialogues so keep quiet and let us do our jobs '_

-Michael

- the corrupted phoenix-

"oi" - speaking.

_'oi'_ - thoughts.

**"frozen arts : . . ."** - techniques / beast / yelling .

_**'hmm. . . .'**_ - beast thoughts

"The wind has a nice feel to it today "The 18year old stray hunter known as michael mused as he laid down on the branch of a tree in the forest . The stray hunt last night went well on his opinion but its because of his foolish mistake of using too much magic last two nights that the last two strays on his list are going to be harder to track now .'_ Well past is past '_ Michael thought offhandedly , this morning rias has decided to put him in the occult research club and later he learned that she's planning to tell the new recruit his duties as a reincarnated devil , speaking of which , he didn't attend the introduction yesterday but it didn't matter to him , they will meet each other eventually anyway , until then , he'll just focus on his job as a hunter before his duties as a pawn .

"Might as well start training a little " Michael said as he activates his sacred gear and the marking for the three tailed fox glowed a little , summoning a white pistol with fox designs on the handle then he created a ice knife and started carving x marks on the bark of several trees.

"Now are you ready , Shiro?" Michael asked knowing shiro is always eager to train with him .

"Always , onii-chan" Shiro replied . But before he can start the incantation for shiroi hana , he was interrupted by a voice calling him since he's the only person in this area of the forest .

"Sempai" A monotous voice belonging to Koneko Toujou , not that he knows her name since only rias introduced herself when they first met , reached his ears . Shiro decided to revert into her mini-three tailed fox form and rested on the top of michael's head for the moment while the older ones in her point of view started to talk.

"Yes? , what can i do for you uhh . . . . ." He began only to stop as michael did not know her name.

"...Koneko Toujou" she said then continued "...There's a Stray hunt tonight , Buchou wants you to come with us"

"What about the other pawn?" Michael asked. Bringing the new pieces on a low level stray hunt is a common tradition for him as he helped various peerages on some stray hunts that he attended , sometimes they will specifically ask for his aid if the stray is too strong for them.

"Buchou will bring him too" Koneko replied monotously.

"This hunt will be a demonstration and lesson for him right" At her nod he continued "I wonder who is the other pawn , Well tell buchou i'll come with you guys"

"Come at the club at midnight " She turned to leave but stopped and looked towards him "The other pawn is a pervert" and with that she left the forest leaving a michael with a rather huge sweatdrop _'it seems she has issues with perverts , they're not that bad , are they?'_he thought .

Just wait till you see the kuoh's perverted trio.

**-Night time**  
**-10:00pm-**  
**-Occult Research Club-**

"Buchou what is the name of the stray that we're going to hunt tonight?" Michael said , asking rias who's currently playing chess with akeno till the others came.

"Vizer , why do you ask?" Rias asked noticing his surprise at the name she answered his question then he chuckles.

"Nothing , its just that the stray we're going to hunt is the last one to kill on my list of strays to hunt" Michael replied . Koneko entered the room at that moment and sat on the sofa opposite from him. They just stared at each other like they were studying each other and rias and akeno who just finished their game noticed the pseudo staring contest the two were having.

""You're a youkai aren't you ?"" They both questioned at the same time , surprising rias and akeno since they did not know that michael is also a youkai , if he is then that makes him a devil/youkai hybrid.

"You go first , go and guess what kind of youkai i am" Michael said , chuckling a little at the same thoughts they were having.

"You have a faint scent of a bird , probably avian type youkai , right?" Koneko said with michael nodding since it was right . Having the Corrupted Phoenix's heart of rebirth will slowly turn the wielder to a normal phoenix over time if it's activated , and he already activated it at the age of five.

"You have the scent of a feline , close to a cat , its either you're a nekomata or the stronger variant , the nekoshou right ?" Michael questioned with her nodding but did not confirm which one of the two mentioned species of youkai she belong.

Shiro released herself from his sacred gear in her mini three tailed fox form and sat atop michael's head and michael picked her then placed her on his lap then started petting her . "Hey shiro why did you summon youself?" Michael asks shiroi hana who just curled herself on his lap .

"I just want to sit on your head but this is okay" She replied , amusing michael . Rias was ging too touch her but a word from michael stooped her.

"If i were you , i won't touch her" Michael said , warning rias .

"Why?" Rias asked , 'This cute white three tailed fox has good manners , and she can even talk !' She thought to herself , some familiars can talk and think like humans and those were rare ones normally.

"She's afraid of any person she does not recognize and will give you a burn with her foxfire or an senjustu enhanced bite and that one hurts a lot" he said making rias stop her attempt at petting shiro.

"What caused it?" Akeno asked , also trying to sneakily pet shiro only to recieve a blue fireball to the hand , resulting in a few burns on her hand , making michael chuckle .

"Nearly being eaten by a stray devil , and im not kidding when i said she'll use foxfire if you tried to touch her ." he said as akeno healed her burns caused by the foxfire. " She will only let you near her if she considers you a friend and that's hard to accomplish" he continued as he watched akeno heal herself.

Shiro saw koneko's chocolates and transformed to her kitsune/human form , a white haired ten year old girl with blue eyes and pure white fox ears and har three tails swishing behind her and walked towards koneko . Michael only watched her interact with someone she's not familiar with "May i have some , nee-san?" Shiro asked her politely and koneko nods . She bowed an said " Thank you " before taking one and returning to michael's lap and started eating her chocolate , ignoring the others around her .

"I thought she's afraid of strangers ?" Rias asked , confused by the behavior of shiroi hana.

"She is , however , she has a sweet tooth and can temporarily overcome her fear of strangers if A.) she's in my presence or B.) the Stranger has no ill intention towards us an also a youkai or C.) If she wants something from the stranger and im nearby and lastly the most effective choice is D.) All of the above " Michael explained and shiro who finished her chocolate , transformed again to her mini three tailed fox form and curled herself .

"A kitsune youkai will be good for your peerage buchou" Akeno said to rias but michael interjected and said " You can't , She's one of the residents of my sacred gear and besides , she don't want to become anyone's servant" He said even though he knew that spirits of the sacred gears can be reincarnated if they can manifest themselves and that means that his partners can be a part of anyone's peerage and since they made the contract , they became the spirits of his sacred gear . '_She doesn't need to know that part'_ Michael thought (an: Yes its true and the wiki confirms it . its on the trivia porton of the evil piece)

"Well if you need me , im only at the roof" Michael said and turned to leave with shiro climbing to his head .

====================================================================  
-Roof of the ORC building-

"The wind is nice tonight" Michael mused as he sat on the roof of the club . "Yukihime " he called and the snowflake marking on the blue gem of his sacred gear glowed then Yukihime summoned herself , wearing her white and blue kimono with snow designs on it.

"What is it , Michael-sama?" Yukihime asked and michael sighed . No matter how may times he told her to stop adding the 'sama' to his name she still did it so he just stopped trying to convince her.

"Nothing , i just want you to accompany me here " he said .

"Very well Michael-sama" Yukihime said and sat on michael's right in a formal position and michael just sweatdropped _'seriously almost everything yukihime does has formality on it'_ Michael thought . They just sat there silently for a few minutes then yukihime spoke.

"Has your right eye healed Michael-sama?" Yukihime asked her master/partner/friend .

"Yes but still can't be used for combat too long and the vision is also blurred a little , but in my opinion its fine as long as i don't overuse it" He replied . Yukihime is his most devoted and loyal next to Tsukihime , as she never once tried to do anything that will cause him harm , always checking out for him and at one point , planned to take a hit that's intended for him . If that's not loyalty then he did not know what that is.

"Then i strongly suggest that you must not use the special abilities of your right eye until it healed fully " She said . _'She's always acts like an older sister to me'_ He thought.

"Fine then , i won't use it until it heals fully , and yukihime" he said making yukihime look at him " Thanks" he said .

"Anything for you Michael-sama" She replied with a small smile , normally she acts cold towards everyone but in michael's prescence she shows little emotion that she normally does not allow.

"Looks like were moving out" he mused as he heared someone knocking at the door and yukihime reverted to her weapon form placing herself on the left of his waist as he entered the club.

**-Abandoned Warehouse-**

"Umm can anyone tell me again why we're here" Asked one Issei hyoudou , confused at the reason of heading to this place . Considering he's a newly reincarnated pawn , his confusion is already expected.

"Silly issei , we got reports of a stray devil that was luring humans to this place so that it can consume them . We were tasked of getting rid of it and make sure that it can't harm others again" Rias explained with a smile and the perverted teen blushed at her smile.

"Umm What is a stray devil?" issei asked moments after he regained his composture.

This time it was Akeno that explained for him "A stray devil is a devil like us but left their king's peerage ,the most likely way to become stray devil is by killing their king and then they start acting like wild dogs , so the other devils have to put them down to prevent them from causing too much damage . This is the law of devils"

"Our mission this time is to kill it" rias said and her peerage nodded especially michael who's a stray hunter before entering the warehouse.

"Issei this is a good chance for you to learn how devils fight and i will explain to you the traits of every position in in a peerage " Rias said.

"Traits of members?" Issei asked with a confused look on his face.

"High class devils who are also the masters give those traits to those who will become their servants . Its about time i explained it and also the history of devils to you"

"I already explained the relationships between the three factions to you earlier today .In the prolonged war all sides were exhausted and the devil side had lost a lot pf purebloods and we can't really form armed forces so we started to recruit and train elites using the evil pieces" Rias explained while the others checked around the place except for michael who's standing a little behind rias with shiro on his head who's still in her mini three tailed fox form sniffing the air for anything only to smell blood and run towards his shirt to hide making him chuckle gaining the attention of rias and issei.

"Who are you ? , what are you doing here?" Issei asked cutting off rias who was going to ask michael what's funny .

"Michael kuroyuki's the name and im here because im one of buchou's pawns in her peerage and you're?" Michael asked as he shaked hands with issei .

"Issei hyoudou and im a newly reincarnated devil , pleased to meet you sempai" Issei replied.

"Well you better listen to buchou's lesson or you will be greatly surprised" Michael said. ' its not time yet to reveal my new surname givern to me by the phoenix' He thought

"Now that you introduced your self to each other let's get back to the topic , issei are you familiar with the game chess ?" Rias asked as she continued her lesson.

"Yes , im familiar with that game , its similar to shogi right?" Issei answered.

"Yes and each sides consists of 16 pieces . Those pieces are the king ,the queen ,the bishop ,the rooks ,the knight and the pawn . Each piece has its own different abilities and traits and because of that , the servants undergoes different training that suits their position although they dont have many different skills , they are powerful in the ones they know , but there is one important thing." Rias explained.

_'Its getting more complicated , i should pay more attention'_ Issei thought.

"You see , this system has only been created in the past hundred years and it become unexpectedly popular among devils with peerage"

"Popular?" Issei asked from behind rias.

"The kings started to compete with other kings and as a result , high class devils started to play a game similar to chess using their servants in place of the pieces . We call it the rating games" Rias explaines as they walked further inside the warehouse before she continued "But it became so popular to the point that it can also affect the devils position and nobility ranks"

"Does that mean sooner or later i will be battling in games like this? "Issei asked and rias shook her head and answered but michael beat her to it.

"She's not yet allowed to participate in official rating games since buchou's still a young devil and not a matured one but unofficially , as far as i know , she can" Michael answered for rias as they stopped walking.

"I don't understand the abilities and traits of a piece but i want to know what piece i am" Issei said

"Well issei you're a . . " But rias sentence was interupted by shiro who jumped a little ways in front of them with her three tails stiffened and michael saying "Its Here"

"OPPAI!" Issei shouted as his perverted tendencies took over at the sight of a naked girl's upper body with michael shaking his head in amusement and koneko muttering 'pervert', then it revealed its lower half to be a body of a monster like those in horror movies.

"Stray devil vizer , we are here to destroy you for betraying your king and we are tasked of passing your judgement to you." Rias announced for the stray devil in front of her

**"My ,my a three tailed kitsune youkai and a few snacks there , your flesh must be red li-*BANG!*"** Vizer began only to be interrupted as a bullet made of blue fire entered her mouth and everyone looked towards michael who's right hand was holding shiro's weapon form which is a white pistol similar to the ones used in the robocop movies aimed at the stray's mouth.

"We have no time for your silly dialogues so keep quiet and let us do our jobs , and by the way shiro , nice timing" Michael said , making the others chuckle at his words except for koneko who still has her emotionless look on her face.

**"Arrogant little brat! , ill paint the walls as crimson as the girls hair with your blood!"** Vizer shouted with her mouth still smoking and michael only chuckled.

"Id like to see you try" Was his only words before he prepared himself for the battle and as the stray strated to fondle her own breast , issei was drooling and michael sweatdropped.

"This stray is a perverted one . . ." He muttered to himself as a magic circle lit up on the nipples and it stated to shoot out acidic milk , the others dodged but michael stayed in his position and said **"FoxFire arts : Bullet #3 : Blue flowers"** and a wall of different kinds of flowers made up of shiro's foxfire emerged from the bullet that evaporated the milk that came in contact with the fire wall of flowers.

"Yuuto!"

Kiba reacted immediately as he sprinted towards the stray as soon as Risa gave the order ,to those who were inexperienced ,it would look like kiba has teleported but to those who are experienced or used to high speed combat can tell he's just moving at extremely fast speeds and it took only a second for him to get to the stray's location.

"Issei , i will continue from the lecture before " Rias said as she watched kiba who's engaging vizer.

"Yuuto's position is the knight . Knights are worth three pawns , they gain increased speed and mobility , enabling them to perform high speed attacks and maneuvers . However their main weakness is their low defense , making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful . Another weakness among the knights are their legs; if their legs are injured , their mobility is greatly reduced." Rias explained as issei watched kiba dodge vizer's attacks.

"Knight are commonly given a weapon by their king but kiba's sacred allows him to create demonic swords at his whim and combined with his technique created by combining unpredictable speed and his mastery of swordsmanship" Rias explained as vizer's arms and tail were severed in one swift movement courtesy of kiba.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU DAMN INSECT!"**Vizer screamed and tried to stomp kiba but koneko jumped under the foot resulting in her being stomped in place of kiba.

"Koneko-chan!" Issei shouted out of worry for the small girl.

"Hey don't worry , if what im guessing is right , then koneko's a tough girl . Somethig like that won't hurt her" Michael said as put a hand over issei's shoulder and pointed back to where koneko was , only to see the saig girl holding the giant foot in the air with ease.

"Koneko's position is the rook , rooks are worth five pawns " Rias said with michael muttering _' then my guess is right '_ as koneko pushed the stray devil out of balance and jumped towards it and sent it flying even higher with a single punch in the gut.

"The traits of the rooks are simple , super strength and defense . its impossible to harm her with an attack with so little strength to stomp koneko , it would be a surprise if she's even scratched by that , anyway rooks weakness is their speed . They can be easily defeated by opponents faster than them " Rias explained .

"Well , never underestimate the cute ones , or else you'll pay the price" Michael commented .

_'note to self , never pick a fight or piss off koneko-chan'_ Issei thought fearfully.

"Hey buchou , ill take the role of the bishop" Michael said and rias nodded. Michael stepped towards vizer with shiro in her weapon form in his hand.

"Next is the bishop, Bishops are worth three pawns . They are granted enhanced magical abilities which they use to conjure up a multitude of spells of various kinds .However stronger spells consume more of their magical power , which takes a long time to regain, forcing them to use their power carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attacks" Rias explained watching as michael kept on shooting on the joints of vizer , slowing it down.

**"ANNOYING BRAT!"** Vizer shouted .

"Ok shiro are you ready ?" Michael asked , making issei wonder who's he's talking to since as far as he knew, there's no shiro named on their group.

"Buchou who's this shiro he's talking to?" Issei asked

"Shiro should be the gun that michael is currently using" Rias said shocking issei and shiro chose that moment to reply.

"Hai onii-chan" she replied and michael nodded.

**"The white flower that blooms secretly under the night , Shiroi Hana!"** and the gun glowed changing its shape to a clawed gauntlet with a fox's head at the top of the claw . The gauntlet extends up to michael's elbow and has a hole on it and small amounts of foxfire are at the sides of the mouth of the fox head . There is also a hole near the elbow portion of the gauntlet .

"Well let's get a little bit serious shall we?" With that said , Michael pointed his arm towards vizer and the fox head of the gauntlet opened itself . Vizer chose that moment to charge at him attempting to get a bit at him.

**"DIE!"** Vizer shouted at him as she charged .

**"Shiroi hana's Foxfire Arts : Blaze Petal Storm!"** And a strong gust full of petals made of shiroi hana's foxfire pushed vizer back and continuously burned and cut her body making her scream in pain .

"That was fun!" Shiro said as she transformed into her human/fox hybrid form and walked towards michael , who's returning to his spot earlier towards rias's back, with her tails swishing behind her.

"Then Michael-san's a pawn , right ?" Issei asked as he looked towards shiro and only one thought entered his mind.

_'Cute'_

"Yes, but normally pawns are the well rounded ones so they can use the pawn's traits properly" Rias answered "Michael's weapons though were parts of his sacred gear and currently he had four of them making him a versatile opponent" she continued sa akeno stepped towards vizer.

"The last is akeno and akeno's position is the queeen ,Queens re worth 9 Pawns. Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful"Rias said as akeno 'played' with vizer with her lightning.

"Ah looks like you can still continue, let's see how long you can keep this up" Aheno said as she continued striking the badly wounded stray , leaving it in the verge of death.

"It feels akeno-san is even more fearsome!" Issei said as he looked towards akeno fearfully.

Rias only sighed as she looked towards issei's terrified face and akeno's lustful look as the stray devil screamed in pain 'i should have known it , akeno would probably enjoy 'playing' with her 'prey'' Rias thought to herself.

"Of couse , since akeno is the ultimate sadist" Rias's statement didn't help issei's apparent fear of akeno's actions.

"Don't worry , the vice-president is very gentle to her allies" Kiba said, trying to reassure issei.

"Somehow, i doubt that" Michael said making rias chuckle a bit.

"Do you have any last words?" Rias asked the stray who's nothing more than a living lump of burnt flesh .

**"Kill me"** Vizer said and rias created a huge mass of her power of destruction that was big enough to engulf the whole beast, and when it hit the stray, nothing was left of its existence.

"Umm , buchou i still have one question" Issei asked .

"What is it , Issei?" Rias questioned.

"Well, we were interrupted earlier, but... what is my role ?"

"Oh , yes your role is..." only to be interrupted as Vizer's tail shot out of the ground , aiming to kill her .

**"Frozen Arts : Swords of Restriction "** Michael said as several jagged swords made of ice stabbed the tail and shiro decided to burn it with her fire,reducing it to ashes.

"You should be more careful next time buchou " Michael said as shiro returned to her mini fox form and climbed towards his head.

"Thanks " Rias said ant turned to issei " As i was saying , your role is the pawn " Rias continued , Dissappointing issei.

"The lowest piece?"

"Actually ,you're my second pawn"

"Who's the first?"

"Him" Rias said, pointing at michael .

"Let's go ,the job here is already done" Michael said with the others nodding _'Now that makes five , i wonder where is the last ?'_ He thought as the wall of the building explodes , revealing another stray making the entire group prepare for another fight.

"Ask and you shall receive ! , **The black flower that signifies death , Kuroi Hana! , The white flower that blooms secretly under the night , Shiroi Hana!"** Michael said as he activated kuroi hana and shiroi hana . Kuro's Weapon form is similar to shiro , only this time its a black colored gun. and she transformed to a black clawed gauntlet with a sinister aura to it(An : similar to dio of grand chase , only the bluish parts are crimson).

**"You're tired from your battle , do yourself a favor and let me devour you silently!"** The stray said and michel's response is to aim the two gauntlets towards the stray.

"Sorry but i still ave a lot of things to do and promises to fulfill before i die so why don't you just die ,ne?" Michael replied to the stray devil.

**"You have a lot of guts to say such things , brat"** Michael just sighed at the stray's words.

"Why does almost every stray i encounter calls me brat ? " He whined "Ok playtime's over ! Dont interfere , this is my fight" Michael said the last part towards the gremory group.

**[CLAW!]** Shiro and kuro said from their weapon forms and michael's right hand ignited with blue flames while the left ignited with crimson flames and both took the shape of a 3 feet claws.

**"You're going to fight ? i like - GAH!"** The stray began only to yell at pain , then he realized that his hands were severed with blood gushing out of the wound.

"Keep quiet! " Michael said and runned towards the stray intending to cut it to tiny little pieces.

**"Lucky shot !"** The stray gathered flamed at its mouth and aimed for michael, ignoring the multitude of slashes michael's claws were giving.

"That was fast , and i did'nt know he can use more than one gear at a time" Rias said as she watched him , analyzing his skills and abilities while he battled.

"Ara ara it seems michael-san is also a sadist" Akeno said and a look of horror appears on rias face . Two sadists comparing their skills wont be good for the others around them._' i must keep them away from each other as much as possible'_ Rias thought.

"Eheheh ,Cant aim properly , ne?" Michael said playfully as he dodged another fire breath.

"Well then ,its late already and i have school tommorow ,i need to finish this up" Michael mused to himself as he prepared a small fireball using the crimson flames of kuro that grows more darker as every second passed . The others just sweatdropped at his statement.

**"Crimson arts : Sinister Meteor!"** Michael said as he threw the fireball towards the stray and the moment it left michael's hands , it expanded into a 20 ft fireball .The stray was burned to ashes the moment the fireball touched it and it proceeded to go forwards until it hit the wall making a 20 ft hole in it.

"Oops! " Was all michael can say and shiro rushed forwards , taking a look of the damage the spell caused. Kuro also transformed to her human form , making issei drool and koneko to smack the said person while muttering "Pervert".

"Onii-chan , kuro nee-chan . . ." She called without turning towards them.

"Yes/Yes , my dear little shiro-chan" Were the reply of michael and kuro respectively. _' He's also proficient in fire magic'_ Rias thought while she and the others watched the interaction between the three.

And in an instant shiro was in front of them "Teach me that really huge fireball thingy!" Shiro asked exitedly , complete with a starry eyed expression on her face.

"Later , when we find a place to train in it safely" Michael replied with kuro nodding . Last time they taught shiro a large scale fire spell , she burned an entire building and also the stray inside , and when asked why she did it , the answer was " I just want to try using it" and she was scolded for that.

"Thank you onii-chan , kuro nee-chan" She replied , hugging them both.

"Well lets go , its late already" Michael said Making the others nod and left via magic circle.

_'Mission accomplished now its time to be fired'_ Were michael's thoughts as he prepared his own magic circle.

=====================================================================  
-Michael's house-

"Ah , Michael-sama welcome back" Silvia said as they entered the house . Silvia is a gray haired , brown eyed maid that looks like a 18 year old teenager , though she is really 16 ,she also has C cup breast and a slim body . Her attire consists of a french maid costume. But what set her apart from normal humans was her cat ears and tail .

Well their meeting is an . . . 'interesting' one would be the right way to put it.

**_++++++FLASHBACK++++++_**  
**_-Underworld-_**  
**_-Michael's Age : 13-_**

_"GET BACK HERE YOU YOUKAI TRASH!"_

_"Huh ? Whats the rush?" One confused michael wondered as he heard the sound of multiple devils running around and by the looks of it , they were chasing something._

_Currently michael was in the underworld . He was supposed to give his mission report to his king today but decided to postpone it a little bit to observe this ruckus . and he was surprised as he was seeing a young nekomata youkai - if her tail and cat ears are anything to go by - was being chased by a lot of devils._

_Considering the neko purges were constant in the underworld due to the news of the nekomata and nekoshou being able to use the famed senjutsu and also the rumors of a nekoshou who killed its king , he's lucky enough to see a nekomata running around though what is unfortunate was she was being chased by a lot of devils. Deciding to help her , he positioned himself at their path then he froze the floor making the said nekomata and the pursuers slip , sending the nekomata straight to him then he proceeded to carry her while she's still recovering and when she began to thrash in his hold , he knocked her out and while her pursuers tried to stand in the stand on the slippery ice , he flew towards the direction of his house at the forest. He may not be an expert on healing magic but he knows enough to heal her minor injuries._

_"Tsk , the blue angel took her " Were one of the words that left the neko's pursuers as they left , some still have trouble moving out of the ice floor._

_When she woke up , she expected to be in jail but what she saw was a wooden ceiling , assuming she was captured she tried to sneakily escape only to hear a voice beside her._

_"So the sleepiing neko is awake , hm?" A boy tht seems the same age as her with messy black hair and a blue right eye with a kanji of the word ice and a silver one on the left wearing a black t-shirt and pants was sitting on a chair at her left side._

_"Where am i ? " She asked after assuming this person is not a threat._

_"At my house " Was Michael's simple answer. Then she remembered slipping then the same person on front of her carried her away , she tried to escape but she lost consciousness after that._

_"You're the one who captured me" Sylvia said. Michael just raised an eyebrow._

_"I would not say that" He replied._

_"Why?"_

_"Because if i captured you , you would be tied on my bed and i also won't treat your wounds plus you would be either at the jail or you'll be killed by the mob earlier if i did not took you away from them" Michael simply stated as she blushed , embarrassed at her actions, accusing your savior of capturing you is not the proper way of saying thank you ._'Stupid'_ she thought._

_"Why?" she asked again._

_"Why what?"_

_"Why did you save me ?"_

_"Hmm , one versus a mob of people seems not fair to me" Was his answer._

_"That's it ?" She said sweatdrop forming on ther head _'Is this guy serious?'_ she thought ._

_"You want my honest reason?" A nod was what he got as an answer._

_"I don't like the neko hunt , killing entire species of youkai for the wrong doings of only one irritates me for some reason" Michael said honestly , maybe because he was a youkai himself was the reason of his irritation towards the neko hunt ._

_"What would you do now? , you'll be hunted again if they find you after you leave this place" he asked._

_"i don't know" She replied , thinking of the solution to her problem._

_"Well , i cant take you in since i'm still a mid class devil , and i don't have time to attend the promotion exam ,i have too much work in my hands, which results in me not having my own set of pieces . This sucks" Michael said with a frown and she was surprised by this childish person still willing to help her. Then it hit her , If she can be his servant then she will be under his custody though this person would be her master if she did but this person is also nice , he treated her wounds , let her hide in his house and also saved her ._'Would it be fine for me?'_ she thought and after minutes of thinking she already know her decision. _

_"What if i become your servant?" She asked_

_"I still don't have my own set of evil pieces so i cant take you as my servant, i'm only a mid class devil you know" Michael answered._

_"Evil pieces is not the only way to gain a servant" He was confused for a moment then his eyes widened._

_"You're planning to work for me?" He asked and she nodded _'This is too much fast for me'_ Michael thought before he sighed , if he refused , who knows what might happen to her , and his conscience would bother him after that._

_"Well , Since were not familiar with each other then lets introduce ourselves first and ill go first, Hi i'm Michael Kuroyuki a devil/youkai hybrid . May i know the name of the beautiful lady in front of me?" He asked with a smile and as outstretched hand and she blushed at his words ,but took his hand and introduced herself._

_"My name is Sylvia ,i don't have a last name and i'm a nekomata, master , please take care of me" She said with a smirk and a bow as michael groaned ._

_"Where the hell did you get that 'master' stuff?"_

_"I told you , i'm going to be your servant so i must call you with respect , so hence the master stuff"_

_"Then i order you to stop calling me master"_

_"Yes Michael-sama" Michael just facepalmed._

_"Somehow i got a feeling that you wont stop that even if I ordered you to" She just grinned at his words._

_"Now tell me something about youself" Michael said and they talked about her life as a youkai before it got worse at the start of the neko purge and the hardships she endured in that purge that killed her parents and he told her his story about how his life was before the 'invasion' and when he started his life as a devil, then his missions as a stray hunter and his moniker as the blue angel which shocked her greatly and They took hours in talking about whatever topic came to their minds_

**_*Grrrrrrrrrrr*_**

_"It seems you're hungry , ne?" Michael said and Sylvia just blushed in embarrasmant "Then lets go and eat something!" Michael said making sylvia chukcle._

_"Michael" She said his name with a serious tone which got michael's attention._

_"Yes?" Michael asked ._

_"Promise me that you will add me to your peerage when you got your evil pieces" She said , slightly afraid that he will refuse her._

_"I Promise " He said with a smile _'So that's it , she's afraid that i will abandon her'_ he thought to himself._

_She just smiled._

_"Oi lets go and eat before your stomach roars again" And once again , she blushes at his words._

_"Yes, let's go"_

_And that was the start of their master & servant relationship(for michael) and a small crush (For sylvia)_

**+++++++FLAHSBACK END+++++++**

Michael just smiled at the memory then said "Please prepare a cup of coffee for me , i still have a mission report to write"

"Anything else you need , Michael-sama ?"Sylvia asked 'She really took the servant role seriously' Michael thought.

He shook his head and she walked towards the kitchen to serve her King/friend/Crush.

"I swear she still addresses me like that because she knows im annoyed of it" Michael said to himself as shiro and kuro entered their own rooms ,even though they can always return to his sacred gear , he still made rooms for them that's why even though the house is just a 2 storey one it has 10 bedrooms on each floor , six of it were occupied as their bedroom.

"Well , Time to write that blasted report" Michael said as Sylvia returned with the coffe he requested

"Thanks" And with that , michael started to write what would be the sirzech's mortal enemy.

The Unbeatable Paperwork.

**-The next day-**

"Ah, the day is going so slow" Rias said as Michael and Akeno were drinking their tea in silence while the others has has classes they can't miss or else their grades might be affected.

"By the way , michael , i didn't know you were proficient in fire magic" Akeno said removing the san in Michael's name but he didn't mind.

"I trained in lots of magic styles incase someone has a counter for my Frozen Arts , you know , its better to be prepared in case you need it than need it but you dont have it" Michael replied with akeno nodding . Having variety in magic makes it more difficult for your opponents to counter your spells since some spells can be combined to create stronger ones though its more taxing to ones reserve if not trained properly.

"I wonder , where do you got your moniker as the blue angel?" Rias asked .

"Hmm , to be honest , even i dont know " Michael said with a shrug "Just one day some fallen attacked me while calling me the blue angel, though that might be because of the ice wings i use for flight" Michael answered thruthfully.

"Why not use your devil wings?" Akeno asked curiously .

"They were ripped off on a mission so i use my magic for flight " Michael replied _'not to mention , if i use my other set of wings , rias's sealed memories might be unlocked'_he thought.

"I see . . and where do you think your moniker , Michael of the thousand blades came from " Rias said and michael laughed.

"Well , chucking thousands and thousands of a variety of multiple ice swords will so that to you" Michael answered ans rias sweatdropped _'really , bombarding his enemies with thousands of ice swords was the origin of that moniker , i thought it was because of his abilitues on bladed weapons or something , though it shows that he's an expert at ice magic , to throw numerous amounts of ice constructs like that was a feat on its own'_ Rias thought though she was sure grayfia and serafall could do that.

"Well ,have to send in my mission report to the yondai maou ,so see ya later!" Michael said and rias just nods and waved.

**-Forest-**

After sending his mission report and a letter of events that happened to him recently to his king , michael decided to stay in the forest for a while until the break ends so he can relax a little.

"Well , now that was done , i wonder what should i do now?" Michael mused .

Seeing as there is no one besides him in the forest, he decided to play with his black flame a little . Creating a baseball sized fire ball on his palm , he changed its shape to various small objects like daggers and needles.

"I wish silvia or the others are here, oh! that reminds me , maybe i can introduce her to koneko?" Michael said as he extinguished his flames.

"Introduce me to who?" Koneko asked as she approached michael .

"Hm?, Oh its you , well im planning to introduce you to a nekomata i know since you're a cat youkai , though i didnt expect you to be here"

"Nekomata?"

"Yup , she's working as my maid now though , and i still dont know why she didnt enroll here in kuoh with me" He said and koneko nodded.

"By the way , why are you here?" He asked.

"Sempai, What kind of youkai are you?" She answered with a question and michael paused , thinking of a lie to hide himself.

"Dont lie to me ,sempai" She said and michael sweatropped 'it seems she's good in detecting lies' he thought _' Well might as well try for a trade of secrets'_

"How about we show our other forms at the same time , What do you think?" Michael asked and koneko thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Promise me first that what goes here will remain a secret between us only" Michael said seriously .

"...I Promise " Koneko said with a nod.

"At the count of three , ready?" he asked and koneko nodded.

"1"

"2"

"3!"

And with that , koneko revealed her neko ears and tail while michael revealed his phoenix wings and his three chain like tails , burning the grass it touches.

"Well it does prove my theory" Michael mused while a wide eyed koneko looked at him or specifically , his wings and tails _'A phoenix '_ she thought , seeing the black flames slightly confused her though

"Odd , Your flames are black " Koneko said observing his wings.

"Yeah thats the fault of my other sacred gear , The Corrupted Phoenix's Heart of Rebirth , now are you a nekomata or a single tailed nekoshou?" Michael asked .

"Im a nekoshou" She replied.

Michael hides his phoenix features with a few feathers made of black flames fell from him while koneko did the same with her neko features.

"This will be our dirty little secret" Michael said as koneko nodded and he picked up the feathers of his wings that fell on the ground , picking a necklace from his pocket dimension , he activated a magic circle and placed the feathers and the necklace on the center .

"Let's see what will come out of it" Michael said and Koneko just watched _'He's using Alchemy'_ koneko thought and the magic circle lit up, fusing the two objects , and when the light faded , michael picked the necklace.

The necklace was made of silver and the pendant has the shape of the bird with three chain like tails and a red gem on where its heart should be 'It didnt take the dark element in the fusion' michael thought , observing the necklace on his hands.

"Take this , Think of it as a gift from a friend" Michael said , putting the necklace on koneko's hands and he returned to the campus _'Classes sucks '_ he thought.

"See you later , neko-chan" Michael said while koneko just looked at the necklace on her hands _'It turned into a magic necklace'_ she thought , this sempai of hers has a lot of knowledge on different magics.

======================================================  
-Underworld-  
-Sirzech's Office-

Currently sirzech is on his office , doing his work properly or else grayfia will come to 'discipline' him.

"Sirzech-sama , the mission report of michael's last misson along with a letter came" Grayfia said as she entered his office and placed the report and letter on his table.

"Hmm , so he's finished " Sirzech mused. Reading the letter first, he raised his eyebrow and got worried when the letter said the Michael's sealed were unlocked , but was relieved when the letter said he was fine and when he reads the last line he laughed hard .

Grayfia only raised an eyebrow then picked the letter , reading it , she saw the reason of sirzech laughter.

_Dear king-sama,_

_Well first off ,im fine and while this stray hunting jobs were both exiting and annoying at the same time , they always prove usefull when you want to vent up your anger , by the way , i already finished up mt job here and my sealed memories were unlocked three weeks ago , i didn't tell you this cause i have to rest cause i experienced the worst headache of my life , dealing with that particular part of my past was hard but sylvia and my partners are there to help me out ._

_You said if i find my self in a peerage ,then you will fire me immediately , right . Well im a member of your 'Ria-tan's peerage now and im her new pawn here._

_Ironic right? , i spent a lot of time trying to avoid meeting her again only to end up as a part of her peerage , and as a pawn , again! , well , see you later since i dont like goodbyes ._

_Your former pawn,_  
_ Michael Amaterasu_

_P. need to hide this name since im sure you know it already when you sealed my memories , i mean you have to look at my memories to know which one is to seal right?._

"Of all the devils you could end up , you ended on my ria-tan's peerage BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Sirzech said , laughing out loud while grayfia shook her head in amusement at the contents of the letter.

'Take care of my rias in my place , my former pawn' Sirzech thought , still chuckling a little because of the letter.

**AN : this chapter was finished three days ago , its just the internet was having its 'moods' as i call it and it wont let me access to any sites. fortunately the problem was fixed .**

**well i revealed a little information there about his class as well as some information about michael so its up to you to find it there.**

**the character profiles are still in progress so you wont see it anytime soon.**

**reviews are appreciated especially constructive criticism but flames will be blasted away with the fireman's hose.**

**Kuroi yuki no ryu out**


	4. Chapter 4 : The nun

_"Ne , mi-chan , why wont you play with me?" A 15 year old blonde haired girl with blue green eyes , her hair tied in pigtails with a red ribbon, with A cup borderline B cup breast wearing a yellow sundress with fox ears and five tails Questioned a 15 year old michael, pouting to add more effect which michael countered by not looking at her. He already knew that if he looked at her , then he would not be able to resist her ._

_"Cause i'm tired , aki-chan " Michael replied , he already played with her for the first half of the day in the garden of her family's house . He needed to prepare for his mission tonight so he can leave earlier ,the life of a stray hunter was always busy , hunting strays where they appeared , and it did not help that they are scattered everywhere. _

_"Mou ,You Meanie " Akira yoko said , they already knew each other for five years and every time she know he's going leave , she would always cling to him for hours or she would play with him nonstop for hours before or after the mission, tiring him enough to stay for another day. She also knows what a stray devils are and when michael tried to make her prove if she knew what is a stray really is ,all she said was _'Icky yucky smelly ugly evil monsters' _earning a sweatdrop from michael. He knew she's a childish person and he knew he should have expected that from her but still , her childishness never failed to surprise him._

_"Ne, mi-chan, can i ask you something?" She said and michael looked at her._

_"Sure" He replied , michael was sure that whatever she was asking was something minor or she would ask him to stay longer with her . _

_"When i'm mature enough and when the mating season comes , Can you be my mate?" That was not something he expected. Asking him to be her mate? , What was on her mind anyway?._

_"Why me?" He asked , this was something to be taken seriously since when they choose someone as their mate , they will be bound to their chosen one until their death and he does not want her to bound herself to him just because her childish mind wanted to. _

_"You're nice , sometimes a meanie And you're my best friend!, This way we will be always together!" Michael just sighed at her reasoning . Its just like her to do something like this suddenly._

_"Are You sure ? ,Your mate is supposed to be your wife. Its like marriage in human tradition" Michael asked , sure there are other clans out there that wants the power of a kitsune in their hands and probably she has tons of marriage proposals from other clans but him , a mid class devil ,to be her mate ? . That's a ridiculous idea from her._

_Then again its akira he's talking about , its just like her to do something like that._

_"Yes" She replied , her eyes closed while nodding. _

_"Think about this carefully aki-chan" Michael said , Trying to make her think carefully._

_"Don't wanna" She replied stubbornly._

_"__***Sigh***__ are you sure?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Really sure?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Really really sure?"_

_"Yes"_

_"You're not going to change your mind?"_

_"Yes" Then an evil idea came to his mind , since he knew she's not going to change her mind , he might as well have some fun ._

_"Will you marry me?" He asked and she fell for the trap._

_"Yes" Before her eyes widened as the question registered in her mind. Michael only laughed at her expense._

_"W-W-W-What!?" Akira asked , blushing as well as stuttering at the unexpected turn of events. Then an equally evil idea came to her mind _'You want to play like that huh ? , Then its my turn!'_ She thought. Akira may be a childish person but she's also a smart person . Michael mentioned once that she's similar to serafall leviathan , Childish when free and serious when needed . Then she kissed him. _

_On the lips._

_Michael tried to escape but she just held his head and embraced him by the neck . After she pulled back , its michael's turn to stutter and blush and she only laughed at her successful revenge._

_"W-W-W-W-What was that for!?" Michael exclaimed._

_"Now you're my husband and im your wife!" She said while hugging him and michael's jaw dropped. He's just kidding when he proposed and she turned it against him._

_"ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" He exclaimed._

_"EHH! But i saw it in the movies! Its always the last part of the marriage!"_

_And that started the 4 hour debate for the proper marriage ceremony._

**Michael's bedroom**

**5:00 AM**

"That particular argument . . . . Akira always know how to surprise me" Michael said as he woke up and left his bed to prepare or the day and after that he decided to go downstairs.

"Ne , via-nee-chan can i have more cookies?" He heard Shiro ask _'She's up already?'_ michael thought to himself.

"Of course you can" Silvia replied , Serving more cookies for shiro.

"Good morning !. Shiro, you're up already?" Michael asked as he entered the dining room . The only ones there are Shiro , Yukihime and Sylvia.

"Onii-chan! , good morning!" Shiro greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning -Michael-sama" Sylvia and Yukihme replied in unison while michael sat at the chair in front of shiro.

"So shiro , Why are you up so early?" Michael asked

"Because** *Crunch*** i want to** *Munch*** Learn that ***Munch*** Huge fireball ***Munch*** thingy" She answered while eating , making michael chuckle.

"I said i will teach you if i find a place where i can train you safely on preforming the foxfire version sinister meteor right?" Michael said while also eating the same cookies as shiro. Shiro only nodded at him.

After michael finished his breakfast , he changed his clothes and wore the kuoh academy uniform for boys, Then he started to collect his archery equipment and prepared to leave.

"Well I should train my archery a little bit , so ill be heading to the forest near kuoh " Michael said , activating the Gremory magic circle to go to the forest .

Kuoh academy

Forest near kuoh

6:30 AM (ill just assume that classes starts at seven)

Michael started to set up his equipments and began his target practice. Every time his arrow hits the bull's eye , he will take three steps backwards to increase the difficulty of training . He discarded his eye patch that he use to cover his injured eye since his right eye was healed already .

"Ara? Training so early in the morning." Akeno said as she watched michael's archery training . Michael just ignored her presence and continued to strike the target board while increasing his firing speed until the bull's eye was just a hole on the board.

"Hmm ,The time's near already? well , its time to clean the mess " Michael said before he started to collect the arrows and burned the target board.

"So ,Does buchou need anything from me?" Michael asked Akeno , who just nodded.

"Yes , she said that there's a club meeting later after the classes " Akeno said as michael packed his bow and arrows inside a bag and proceeded to go towards the academy.

"Tell her that i will attend the meeting this time since my mission here is already finished and i already sent the report for it to the maou" Michael said as he threw an object covered in a red cloth, Catching it , Akeno deduced that it was some sort of liquid since the container is a vial and decided to open it and what she saw was a vial full of phenex tears.

"Hai, See you . . ." She said only to notice that michael had left her alone and decided to go to the class by himself.

"Ara ara , he's certainly fast" She mused , Still looking at the vial of phenex tears in her hands . Then she saw a letter at the vial that she did not notice earlier.

"Think of this as a gift from me - Michael" _'To give something like this as a gift, his mission must have high rewards'_ She thought , walking towards the academy , She still need to attend her class after all.

"Ufufufu~ he forgot that we are in the same class" Akeno mused to herself as she entered the academy.

**Kuoh Academy**

**Canteen**

**12:00 NN **

With his chicken sandwich and his bento containing a lot of takoyaki - Courtesy of sylvia - on his hand , he decided that the canteen is a little too noisy for his liking and decided to eat at the forest near kuoh to have his peaceful lunch.

**"*Sigh*** this is more like it , much less noise and a relaxing surrounding is a lot better than the canteen's noisy atmosphere" Michael mused and the moon marked gem appeared on his arm , signifying the appearance of Tsukihime.

"Mic-kun, Why do you like this place s much?" She asked as michael started to eat his sandwich while she started to eat his takoyaki.

"Its much more quiet here that the canteen and im more comfortable here" He answered while eating his lunch. Koneko suddenly walked towards their place and sat in front of him. Michael just nodded at her which she returned with a nod of her own.

"So Neko-chan , Need something from me or you just want to eat with us?" Michael asked Koneko.

"Both" She replied and michael raised an eyebrow at her answer ." Go ahead and ask" Michael said and koneko just showed the necklace he gave her as a gift.

"What are the abilities this necklace grants the user?" Koneko asked and Tsukihime just watched them .

"Wear it and see for your self" Michael said and koneko nodded , wearing the necklace then michael suddenly used a low level fire spell at her but the eyes of the phoenix necklace glowed a little , canceling the flames , koneko just stared at the necklace in surprise._ 'So the necklace grants protection against flames'_ she thought.

"That necklace's primary ability is to grant protection against flames to the wearer . As far as i know , That necklace has three abilities . As for the remaining two, Well you can figure it out on your own" Michael said "Its abilities is based on the legendary phoenix so take care of that and Many will try to take that from you if they know that you have it, its a extremely rare item so please keep that on you at all times. Well that's what i will say for now" he finished , Watching as koneko nodded and hid the necklace beneath her clothes so it was hidden from view.

"So do you like my gift?" Michael asked and koneko nodded , having an artifact that is based on one of the legendary creatures as a gift is a very nice present for someone.

"Glad that you like it" Michael said , smiling to himself._'I forgot , he's a phoenix'_ Koneko thought as she wondered on how he can get a extremely rare item like this and the conversation ended in a comfortable silence.

**_**  
**Old School Building **  
**Occult research club**  
**6:00 PM**

When michael entered the room , he just sat on the couch next to koneko and began creating different shapes of ice on his palm to pass the time while koneko ate her sweets. 'Yuuto-san and Hyodou-san are still not here' Michael thought , seeing as koneko and him are the only person in the room while rias is stil in the shower and akeno is probably in the kitchen if the smell is anything to go by.

"Ara ,ara ,so you're here , i did not thanked you for the gift earlier right?" Akeno asked as she entered the room with snacks and tea for everyone.

"Don't mention it " He replied as kiba and issei entered the room.

"So , what is this meeting is about?" Michael asked and akeno answered.

"Just about you starting your job of handing out fliers and issei-kun's contracts" Akeno said

"You still did'nt hand out fliers?" Issei asked , wondering why michael did not hand out his fliers.

"Michael-kun is a stray hunter of the underworld so he does not have the time to fulfill the request of the clients , much less hand out the fliers" Akeno answered for him

"Hmm , So Hyodou-san , can i see your sacred gear?" Michael asked. _'Most kings add humans with sacred gears or powerful abilities as a member of their peerage so , show me what kind of sacred gear do you have , Hyodou-san'_ Michael thought as issei showed him his sacred gear.

"A red gauntlet with a Green gem on it huh , Well it seems like a twice critical but at the same time its not . Well do you know what abilities it has?" Michael asked and issei nodded.

"Hai , They said it was supposed to double my power for a short period of time" Issei answered and michael nodded.

"Well since you showed yours , then i should show mine " Michael said before he activated his own sacred gear , the five gems appearing on his arm and raising it so issei can see it.

"Sempai , What are your sacred gear's abilities?" Issei asked , wondering what abilities michael's sacred gear does have.

"You see this five gems?" He nodded "Each gem represents different spirits with different abilities and weapon forms , I call them gears since its a fitting name with their ability to transform into a weapon" Michael explained making issei nod.

"Spirits as in ghosts?" Issei asked.

"Yes , Souls of previously dead sentinent beings can be resurrected using this sacred gear in exchange of their servitude, you can say that it is similar to evil pieces , only that the race of the resurrected doesn't change " Issei nodded , ignoring the shiver that randown his spine.

"Can you demonstrate its abilities , Im just curious about it , and why is the fifth gem it is blank ?" Rias asked as she entered the room.

"Hmm , i thought you saw it already?" Michael said .

"Actually , im also curious about it" Kiba said and michael looked at him.

"Yuuto-san? ,***Sigh*** Fine , just keep Hyodou-san in line or he might get injured " Michael said and four of the gems glowed and a sixth one appeared on the top of his right hand.

**[REVEAL!]**

Four different colored magic circles lit up around him .Rias already knew who was going out from it while the others watched silently.

"Prepare yourself , Hyodou-san , here they come" Michael said and issei nodded seriously.

On the yellow magic circle with a full moon on the center , Tsukihime came out in her usual loose kimono revealing a lot of cleavage. She just smiled and waved at them.

On the sky blue magic circle with a snowflake on the center , Yukihime came out , wearing her white kimono with blue snowflake decorations on it. She just bowed and walked behimd michael.

On the crimson magic circle with a crescent moon on the center , Kuroi hana came out , wearing her gothic lolita clothing that looks like her breast will pop out if she moved a little bit too fast , making issei drool at her . She just winked and stood to the right of michael , hugging his right arm with michael face palming and issei crying with manly tears.

On the white magic circle with a three tailed fox on a center , Shiroi hana came out , Wearing her white blouse with her three tails waving behind her . She just sat beside koneko and akeno gave her cookies and she repled with 'thanks' and started eating.

"YOU HAVE A HAREM!" Issei shouted and a snowball hit his face . He just looked at yukihime who has her arm outstreched and she pointed at shiro who was covering her fox ears because of issei's outburst.

"Kitsune's have sensitive senses so please don't shout when she's present" Tsukihime said while Shiro glares at issei. Michael just chuckled.

"Ehehe , Sorry " Issei said , his attention redirected at the cute kid in front of him.

Shiro's glare intensified , but not threatening . It just made her a lot more cuter.

"What do you mean by 'You have a harem' ?" Michael asked and kiba answered for him.

"Actually ,Hyodou-san's dream is to become a harem king" Kiba said and michael just sat on the couch in front of koneko while kuro sat on his lap.

"Harem king? , I know a few devils with a harem but a harem king? what was that supposed to mean?" Michael asked , confused 'if i put it litterally , then it would mean that he wants to have the largest harem ' Michael thought.

"So your sacred gear is similar to the demon weapons of soul eater " Rias said making those who heard her sweatdrop.

"That's the second time you used an anime reference to my abilities, Buchou" Michael said "It looks like that Buchou has a lot of knowlege about anime , maybe she's an otaku?" Michael mused to himself.

"Ufufufu~~ that's right michael-kun , buchou is a otaku at heart" Akeno said.

"Akeno!"

"Please introduce youself girls" Michael said and one by one they introduced themselves to each other .

"I'm tsukihime and i'm a moon priestess , Pleased to meet you all" Tsukihime said with a bow and blood started to drip from issei's nose from the_ 'view'_ he was seeing.

"I'm yukihime , a yuki-onna , its a pleasure meeting you" Yukihime said politely.

"I'm kuroi hana , and i'm a vampire , Nice to meet you all" She said with a wink _'I swear she's more like a succubus than a vampire'_ Michael thought.

"A real vampire!?" Issei shouted and shiro shot a fireball towards his butt making him run around in circles .

"Too loud" Shiro said, covering her fox ears with her hands.

"Vampires are real you know " Michael said and kuro bit his neck and started to drink his blood to prove his statement. Issei just stared dumbly , trying to register the information in his mind.

"Im Shiroi hana , im a three tailed kitsune youkai , nice to meet you all" Shiro said with a bow before she returned to her buisness with her cookies.

"Im kiba yuuto , a devil and buchou's knight , its nice to meet you too " Kiba said and shook hands with tsukihime .

"Koneko toujou , Buchou's Rook , nice to meet you" Koneko said with a bow.

"Akeno himejima , Buchou's queen , Pleased to meet you all" she said then bowed.

"Issei Hyodou , buchou's pawn , pleasure meeting you " Issei said while shiro ignored him.

"Im Rias Gremory , Heir to the gremory clan and this peerage's king , nice to meet you all " She said as she and tsukihime shook their hands.

"So now that i already demonstrated my sacred gear's abilities , Can we start the meeting" Michael said as kuro was done drinking his blood but did not let go of him , She just hugged him by his neck and made herself comfortable . _'***sigh*** She's always the most affectionate one among my partners'_ Michael thought .

"Teach me your ways! ,Sempai! -Gah! " Issei shouted and earned himself another fireball to the butt as shiro covered her fox ears again.

"Too loud , please keep quiet or i will burn you, Stranger-san" Shiro said , annoyed by issei's shouting.

"***Sigh*** Please start the meeting buchou" Michael said.

"Ok So Michael, are you ready to fulfill your duties as a pawn of my peerage?" Rias asked and michael nodded and handed her a letter , curious at the contents , she started to read it and she was surprised , but it also caused her to sweatdrop .

_Dear Michael,_

_Good job as always , the reward for the mission will be transferred to your account and the items will be delivered via magic circle, and also now that you're a part of my ria-tan's peerage i expect you to take care of my ria-tan or else. . . . ._

_And finally , since you are a member of my ria-tan's peerage , as our agreement says that if you joined someone's peerge then YOU'RE FIRED! that's all._

_Your former king ,_  
_ Sirzech Lucifer_

Rias's sweatdrop grew larger every second that she read the letter but decided to go into buisness first.

"Im prepared so where are the fliers?" Michael asked and she gave him his own share of fliers .

"I take it you already have the mark on your hand?" Rias asked while the others were reading the letter with their jaws dropping at the last part.

"Mark it again just to be sure " Michael said and outstreched his left palm as and rias marked it with the gremory symbol.

"Why you did'nt tell me that you're in onii-sama's peerage and what piece are you?" Rias asked after she was done marking him while akeno explained what and who are the yondai maou.

"A lot of devils Would want to recriut a former servant of a maou right ansdi want someone to recuit me without that information in mind. As for my piece , im your brother's former pawn unfortunately , im the weakest of our group" Michael explained and rias nodded '_If he's a member of onii-sama's peerage then he must be at least a high class devil . this will help me greatly against 'him''_ Rias thought , thinking of how lucky she was.

"I'll start handing out the fliers" Michael said and his partners returned inside their own respective gems.

"Wait!" Issei said.

"Hmm? What is it?" Michael asked.

"Akeno-sempai said that if you're a member of a maou's peerage than you must be at least a high class devil in power" Issei said and michael noddded "Do you have your own peerage?" Issei asked .

"Hmm? . . . . Maybe i have ,Goodnight Everyone" He said before he left the room.

Michael summoned his first familiar , a five inch snow fairy with blue wings and sky blue hair wearing a blue version of fairy's common outfit like the ones in the fairy tales . She has blue eyes and her blue butterfly wings glows with a faint blue.

"You called , michael-san?" The snow fairy asked after she bowed to him.

"I have a task for you , shirayuki" Michael said and the fairy nodded . "Can you hand out as many of this fliers as you can?" Michael said and the fairy known as shirayuki nodded with a smile .

"Hai , Just let me put those in my pouch" She said and opened her pouch as a plate sized magic circle lit up on it and michael put his fliers on it , watching as it sank on it . He remembered giving it to her after he enhanced it magically using her dust and his alchemy and he was glad that she's always using it.

"Thanks shirayuki" He said and the fairy nodded and started sneaking the fliers onto the unsuspecting people. He decided to just walk home tonight as the cool wind feels nice in his opinion.

'Somehow i have a feeling that things will get interesting tommorow' He thought as he walked silently on his way home.

After she lectured issei on what to do , rias thought about her first pawn , michael , from what she know about him , he's a little bit lazy , prefers silent or not too much loud environment , has a sacred gear that can do something similar to evil pieces and allows him to wield them as weapons , expert in ice magic , proficient in fire and multiple weapons and he has this strange eye that has a kanji for ice. He was also eager to start his duties as a devil and she didn't know he was a former pawn for her brother but she did not know for how long 'He's like a puzzle with a lot of missing pieces' Rias thought to herself.

"He's certainly eager to start" Rias said with akeno nodding . _' But when did he joined onii-sama's peerage, I already know his peeerage so it must be when i started to attend kuoh'_ Rias thought , trying to solve her questions regarding michael.

"A Good example" Koneko said and continued to eat her sweets and kiba noddded.

"He's a high class already and he's just our age. That means he has a lot of talent in combat" Kiba said And thought _'Maybe i can spar with him, it will help increase my abilities greatly.'_

"But to be a former member of onii-sama's peerage . . . there must be something that caused him to be released" Rias said and the others thought about it but answers didn't came out.

"Maybe you can ask for his records , buchou" Akeno said and rias nodded , that way she can gain information on michael and some of his abilities .

"I will send a request about his recorded information , hopefully he has something that can potentially beat 'him' " Rias said and akeno nodded before rias dismisssed the meeting.

***SLAP!***

That was the noise that michael heard as he entered the club room , it was the sound of issei who got slapped by rias 'What happened while im out?' Michael thought as he watched the events unfold.

"How many times do i have to tell you?, No means no , Forget that nun already , You're a part of the gremory family now" Rias said sternly to issei.

"Then , remove me from your family!" Issei said "That way i can try to save her on my own" issei continued , trying to reason with rias.

"What you're asking for is impossible , Issei" Michael said as he sat beside koneko and nodded towards rias who also nodded back.

"Im only a pawn right ?, and besides there's also michael-san who's more powerful than me so why does it matter if i disappear?" Issei said

"Be Quiet!" Rias said loudly "Do you think that just you are a pawn that you're the weakest piece ?. Just look at michael-kun for example , you seem to forget that he's also a pawn like you before he became a high class devil" Rias said as he pointed at michael, who were watching them silently ,to give an example to issei.

"I believe that i told you before that with evil pieces , the rules are literal." Rias said and realization came in issei's mind.

"The pawn's ability is . . . . ." Issei began and michael continued

"Promotion , the ability to gain the abilities of any pieces aside from the king" Michael said , finishing issei's sentence.

"If the pawn is able to move towards the other side of the board, it can become any piece except the king" Rias eplained then glared at michael for interrupting in their discussion and he just chuckled.

"Are you saying that i can possess the power of the other pieces?" Issei asked rias who nodded then explained further as akeno antered and koneko walked towards her.

"Only if i accept a place as the 'other side of the board' , for example , the church." Rias said as she walked towards issei who was looking at his hands in wonder of what he can become.

"Also keep in mind your sacred gear-" Rias began.

"Can double my power , right? i heard it from . . . .from the fallen angel" Issei said lowly at the end.

"Keep in mind that a sacred gear is activated by the owner's will. Tronger the will, the stronger the gear reacts" Rias said ,placin a hand on issei's shoulder.

"The strength of my will?"

"To put it lightly, its your resolve to do something , the stronger the resolve , the greater the results" Michael said standing up and leaned near the window, still watching them with a smirk on his face as akeno whispered somethig to rias.

"We have a situation , akeno and i are leaving for a short while." Rias said as she and akeno prepared the magic circle

"But buchou , we havent finished-" Issei said but was interrupted by rias.

"But keep in mind that even if you get promoted, a fallen angel isn't that easy to beat alone" Rias said as she teleported with akeno.

"I know it already" Issei whispered and walked towards the door.

"What will you do now?" Michael asked , still leaning near the window.

"I will go , don't try to stop me" Issei said.

"Who said that im going to stop you?" Michael asked while smirking.

"Youll be killed" Kiba said.

"Even if i'm killed, ill let asia escape" Issei countered.

"It seems youre prepared for the worst , though its still hopeless " Kiba said while smiling.

"Shut up will you-" Issei shouted but was surprised at the sight of kiba carrying his sword.

"Ill go along as well" Kiba said.

"You . ." Issei muttered.

"Buchou said that 'even if you get a promotion' right ?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah" Issei answered.

"At that moment , she declared the church as the back of the board or in simple terms, the enemy territorry so to speak" Michael said and issei turned to him only to see him wrapping a belt with two holsters at each side of his waist.

"Then . . " Issei said , realizing what michael is saying.

"And we still have orders to follow you." Kiba said walking towards him followed by koneko and michael who's just finished fixing his partners_ 'We'll be in for a night stroll around the church , and maybe blow up an entire building or two'_ Michael thought , allowing shiro and kuro to hear his thoughts with their mental link.

_'Onii-sama , kuro-nee-chan explained the basics of sinister meteor to me , do you mind if i try it at the church?'_ Shiro thought , giddy to test out the new spell she learned.

_'After we're finished our busi__ness there , then you can start trying. Understood?'_ Michael asked , and with an enthusiastic 'hai' from shiro , michael focused on issei's mission for the night.

"Koneko-chan and michael-sempai as well?" Issei asked , not believing what kiba was saying.

"We cant let you two go by yourselves" Koneko replied monotously

"She did not order me to follow you but this will be a good battle experience for you so ill tag along , think of me as a back up if things get bad for you three." Michael said , placing the gun forms of shiro on the left holster and kuro on the right.

"Well , lets give them one _'hell'_ of a night , shall we" Michael said and the group of four (six if you add shiro and kuro) prepared for the battle they will be getting into in a few moments.

**_**  
**Fallen Angel Hideout**  
**Back of the Abandoned Church**  
**Midnight**

"This is so boring , and just why do i have to stand guard here?!" Fallen angel millet complained to no one.

"Oh?, What do we have here" She said as a cromson magic circle with the gremory symbol lit up on the forest ground. She jumped down and started to introduced herself just as rias and akeno came out of the said magic circle.

"I'll introduce my self , i'm fallen angel millet" She said with a curtsy.

"Ara ara ,How polite of you" Akeno said with a hand on her cheek.

"Did your master sensed us coming and sent you?" Rias asked calmly. "They seem to be apprehensive about our movements"

"Nope!, they just didn't want any interruptions in the middle of their ritual" millet replied cheerfully.

"Ara , sorry but our friends just went over your master's place just now." Akeno said bluntly and the fallen angel fumed.

"Wait! , Seriously?!" She asked , still not believing akeno.

"Yup! , Right in the front" Akeno replied.

"Dammit! i kept imagining that they will try to sneak up through the back !" She said stomping her feet ." Well ,Does it make a difference?. It doesn't matter how may people interfere, I just need to settle this with you now, Since the two of you are going to be the real problem, right? , *Giggle* Thanks for taking your time to come all the way here" Millet said in a sing song voice.

"It doesn't really matter to us what our friends do" Rias said.

"Huh?"

"I'm not going."

"Soooo, you're just going to abandon them ?" Millet asked.

**_ **  
**Fallen Angel Hideout**  
**Front Door **  
**Midnight**

"What bad luck , It seems like plenty of priests are gathered as well." Kiba said while hiding behind a tree with issei doing the same and koneko hiding in a bush alongside michael.

"Really?, Thank goodness you three came along "

"Well , we are family and besides , i don't like priests . You can even say that i hate them" Kiba said , his voice sounding hatefull towards the end.

"It seems you have a lot of hatred towards holy beings" Michael mused as he ans koneko stood up.

"I'll go behind , you three go here at the front , that way we can cover more ground and also split up their forces" Michael said and the three nodded then he used the gremory magic circle to teleport to the back of the church.

"Koneko-chan?" Issei said as koneko walked towards the door of the church.

"They,ve surely have noticed us by now" Koneko said as she kicked the door open.

"This is horrible " Issei said as he observed the abandoned church.

**"*Clap**Clap**Clap*** Hello,hello,hello , we meet again. Oh, how my heart leaps with joy ." Freed said as he walked in front of the three.

"Freed!"

"Priest"

"Shitty Priest"

"I didn't think there would be a devil to meet me twice. After all i am super strong . Usually i kill them all on our first encounter, You know , you're annoying me." He said as he drew his light sword and his exorcist gun." You shitty devils dare to humiliate me!" Freed said with a lick on his gun.

"Where's asia!" Issei demanded

"Oh? that shitty exorcist of a nun, She's down at the ritual right now" Freed replied.

"Well nearby , not that it matters" Freed said as the three prepared for battle.

"Get Crushed" Koneko said as she threw a chair at freed but he only sliced it to protect himself.

"Annoying midget" Freed said and koneko's eye narrowed .

"Midget?" Koneko muttered as she threw the chairs in consecutive manner and freed dodge the chairs aimed at him while shooting his gun as kiba and issei dodged.

"Get out of The way!" Freed shouted as he engages kiba in a swordfight .

"You fight well " Freed said as the two locked swords. " It makes me really want to kill you" Freed said as he aimed his gun at kiba but an icicle knocked the gun from his hand juct as hibe backflipped so he can avoid the bullet. They turned towards yukihime who has her hand outstretched with a magic circle on her palm.

"Im here to assist , as michael-sama ordered" Yukihime said as she stared at freed and shot more ice projectiles towards him

"***Sigh*** I Guess he does have good traits other than just his face" Issei said as he just watched freed and kiba fought with their swords.

"Kiba-san is a knight for a reason" Yukihime said as she continued to fire icicle projectiles towards freed who was struggling to dodge the ice and kiba's attacks.

"Shall i show you a bit of my serious side?" Kiba asked as his sword turned pitch black and when their swords clashed , Freed's light sword started to flicker.

"What the shitty hell is this!" Freed exclaimed as is sword got dimmer and dimmer.

"Devils Blade, the blade of darkness that devours the holy energy" Kiba said

"What the shitty hell are you blabbering about!" Freed said as he pushed kiba .

"Hyoudou-san"

"Let's Go"

**[Yes sir ,Boost]**

"Will you shut up!" Freed said as he aimed towards issei

**_**  
**Fallen Angel Hideout**  
**Back of the Abandoned Church**  
**Midnight**

"So if i killed you , then the others will shrivel up and die?,well then , sounds like my perfect kind of job!" Millet said as she took a pose and a portal opened behind rias and akeno.

"Since when did you get to talk like you're someone important?" Kalawarmer said as she got out of the portal.

"It appears we meet again, gremory" Donaseek said as he also got out of the portal, his wing injuries have healed but his left arm still missing from his one sided battle with michael.

"Your servants have their limits too, you know " Kalawarmer said

"Ara ara , it seems we are all here" Akeno said with a smile and a gremory magic circle lit up on her right , revealing michael who was surprised to see rias and akeno there.

"Well, this is a surprise" Michael said , amused at the turn of events "I know i will see a few fallen here but buchou and akeno-chan? , i certainly did not expect that" He mused but the others heard him.

"Michael, What are you doing here?" Rias asked curiously.

"I separated from them so we can cover more ground with me taking the back route and those three taking the front , this will give Hyodou-san some fighting expeerience" Michael answered as he twirled the white gun (Shiro) on his hands.

"I see , so you decided to leave the major fight with them huh, good thinking" Rias said as michael just nodded and looked towards donaseek.

"YO! , Little crow , how's your left arm ,Wait , you dont have a left arm" Michael said , angering donaseek.

"Blue angel . . . ." Donaseek said with gritted teeth as he glared at michael which he ignored.

"This brat is the blue angel ?, He does not look that much , in fact , he looks like a weak human" Kalawarner said but a spell from michael sealed her fate.

**"Devouring Shadow Arts : Imprisonment by the World of Vast Darkness"** Michael said as a black magic circle appeared below kalawarner and several tendrils of shadows wrapped around her . She tried to destroy the tendrils using her spear of light bur the shadows only devoured it .

"What kind of spell is this?!" Kalawarner shouted as the tendtrils wrapped around her arms and lower body and a black wall with an upper body of a skeleton looming above it with chains on its hands and the skull looked at kalawarner with its purple mist like eyes.

"That spell is one of my favorite spells i use when i want to captrure something , then sends it to my own pocket dimension where a lot of other prisoners are also there , be aware , in my pocket dimension ,i am the ruler there , my word is the law and you're a prisoner there now so have a nice trip" Michael said as kalawarner was restrained on the wall and the tendrils of dakness started to pull down the wall along with kalawarner.

"Damn you !" Kalawarner shouted and the other fallen tried to free her but failed as she was pulled in the magic cirle and completely dissapeared from their view.

"Wow , that was one impressive spell you have there " Rias praised and michael nodded , ignoring the fallen that are attempting to run but akeno prevented that by forming a barrier around the area.

"It took me years before i mastrered that spell so it's one of my three strongest spells , those three are: a restriction , a barrier , and an area wide attack" Michael replied as he looked towards the fallen angels remaining.

"So what will you do now ?" Michael asked the fallen angels who reponded by taking their battle stances which made michael smirk.

"Just the way i like it" he said as he drew shiro and kuro and took his own battle stance with akeno following his example .

**_**  
**Fallen Angel Hideout**  
**Abandoned Church**  
**Church Hall**

**"Promotion: Rook!"** Issei said as he took the traits of the rook and charged towards freed , the bullets not even affecting him as it hit his body.

"The rook posses high defence and massive strength and also . . . . .A puch straight from hell!" Issei shouted towards the end as his right fist connected with freed's face , sending him flying towards the altar . Yukihime picked the exorcist gun and froze it inside out , making it unusable for the battle.

"You did horrible things to asia , i feel a lot more better now" Issei said while panting.

"Quit fucking with me you sitty devil!" Freed said ,dual weilding his light swords as he leaped to attack but koneko threw a cabinet at freed , Sensing him back to the altar.

"I wont let my self to be killed by Shitty devils so for now , good bye!" Freed as he threw a light grenade to distract them while he escape.

"I will return to michael-sama, good luck with your mission " Yukihime said her magic circle lit up below her .

"Thaks for the help , yukihime-san" Kiba and issei said and hse nodded in response as she returned inside her gem on michael's sacred gear.

"Let's go ahead while we can " Kiba said as koneko smashed the table covering the entrance to asia's location.

**_**  
**Fallen Angel Hideout**  
**Back of the Abandoned Church**  
**Midnight**

"What are you doing competeng with me in a cosplay battle!" Millet shouted as she noticed akeno in her miko outfit.

**"*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*** I don't have time for your whining" Michael said as he shot millet using shiro while she dodged

"Tch , there's a barrier so we can't escape and we're outclassed with the blue angel and the gremory here. We're in a huge disadvantage" Donaseek muttered .

"You can't run from me now" Akeno said with lightning sparking on her hands in anticipation.

"I'll interrogate my new prisoner for now , i'll leave you to your fun , akeno-chan" Michael said as he entered his own pocket dimension, leaving rias and akeno with the fallen. with no one but rias noticing the magic circle that caught kalawarner to shrink and hide in rias's shadow.

"So your plan was to kill us first " Donaseek said as he flew away from akeno.

"Yes . We intended to trap and clean you up from the beginning . Michael-kun just made our job easier." Akeno replied.

"Stop messing with us!" Millet shouted

"Why don't you just disappear quietly, Consider yourselves lucky to be still standing" Rias said ,putting her hands on her waist.

"Anything you do will cease to exist if you're unconscious" Donaseek said and rias just stared.

**_**  
**Michael's pocket Dimension**  
**World of Vast Darkness**  
**Kalawarner's prison**

Michael's pocket dimension consist of two domes and with the surrounding forest similar to the pet forest , the place was covered in eternal darkness , making the prefect habitat for the creatures of the night.

The two domes are the building he built in the middle of the forest , each one the same size as a football court . One was an armory , which he uses to store the weapons he collected in his missions and travels and the other one is a prison for beasts and other creatures .

Michael walked towards kalawarner's prison and stood in front of her.

"I will ask you some questions any you would answer accordingly" Michael said as he took a look at the chained fallen angel in front of him, Her arms chained above her head and her feet barely touched the ground.

"What makes you think that i will answer!" Kalawarner said with a glare towards michael, Who just ignored the glare.

"You seem to forgot that in this world , i am the ruler , The king , and my words here are the law so if i said that you will be the food of the other beasts here then you'll become their next meal" Michael said while chuckling.

"Then , i will bring the information with me to the grave!" Kalawarner said defiantly.

"Oh ? Who said that im going to kill you , **Prison 105 : [Law : Pleasure her body continuously and when her release comes , then shock her with electricity . Repeat the process again and again until the Duration ends] [Duration : Until i return again ]** " Michael said as he gave the commands for the law of kalawarner's prison.

"There , let's see how long can you last in my world , and how long can you hold your tongue" Michael said as he left his pocket dimension , leaving the panting and moaning fallen angel as the **[Law]** began to activate.

**_**  
**Fallen Angel Hideout**  
**Abandoned Church**  
**Ritual location**

"Welcome devils" Raynare said as issei , koneko and kiba entered the place of the ritual "You're late to the party"

"Asia!" Issei shouted when he saw asia chained on a cross with green crack like designs.

"I-issei-san?" Asia said weakly.

"Asia!, im coming right now !" Issei shouted as he sprinted towards asia only to be pulled back by kiba and a spear of light landed where stood as it exploded , sending kiba and issei to the walls.

"Such a happy reunion , its too bad, the ritual's almost over" Raynare said as the cracks on the cross started to glow and asia started to scream.

"What are you planning to do to asia?" Issei muttered as he recovered.

"I get it now , their plan is to steal asia's sacred gear" Kiba said , making issei worried.

"What the hell happens to asia then?!" Issei asked.

"The posessor of sacred gear loses their life" Kiba replied.

"Asia. . .will die?" Issei muttered with wide eyes as twilight healing was extracted from asia.

"Twilight healing, its finally mine , the power that i've been looking for years , in my hands at last" Raynare said as she took the twilght healing .

"With this i will become a supremely powerfull fallen angel, I can finally have revenge on those who have wronged me!." Raenare said in glee as the wilight healong fused with her.

"Gimme a fucking break , you demon!" Issei yelled as he charged and the stray exorcists also charged at him. "I dont have time for you assholes!" Issei said as he parried some of the attacks from the fallen angel. Kiba and koneko started to clear a path for issei to go.

"Thank you!" He said as he run past the exorcists and towards raynare .

"Asia" Issei muttered as he approached the unconsious asia .

"I will give you a reward for coming this far" Raynare said as she snapped her fingers and the chains shattered in response , making asia fall but issei caught her.

"I'm giving that girl to you " Raynare said .

"Give her sacred gear back!" Issei demanded in response.

"Don't be an idiot , im ordered by the higher officials so set this plan out. Sorry , but you two needed to be the proof of my success." She said as a light spaer appeared on her hand "But isn't this ideal?, You'll get to die together" Raynare said as she pointed her spear at issei.

"Hyodou-kun, don't listen to her!" Kiba warned as he parried a light sword from an exorcist.

"You were my first date. . ." Issei muttered.

"A boy who ha not known a womman by heart-***Bang* *Bang* *Bang*** " Raynare began only to stop as her spear of light was swallowed by darkness.

"Hyodou-san, Take her away while you have time ,Now!" Michael shouted as he amimed his black pistol (kuro) at raynare who glared at him for intterupting her.

"Michael-san . . ." Issei said.

"Just go and take her away!** *BANG*** you're wasting your time ***BANG*** wallowing in pity here !,***BANG*** Use that time to save that nun!" Michael said as he shot the exorcists that are going his way. Issei jumped from the altar and started running towards the exit with kiba ,koneko and michael defenig him from attacks. He stopped near the door and looked at the three.

"Go and run, Hyoudou-kun. We'll cover things for you here so go!" Kiba said as slashed an exorcist to the chest and parried an attack from behind. "Just leave it to us"

"Hurry and run" Koneko said as she dodged a slash then kicked an exorcist near her.

"But-" "Don't worry about us , just go!" Michael answered as he kept on shooting raynare , who kept on dodging or she'll get a lot of holes on her body, with shiro and kuro's weapon form.

"Kiba . . .Koneko-chan. . .Michael-sempai. . . .If we make it out of this, promise you'll finally call me issei!, Its a promise ok?! Because we're friends" Issei shouted before he sprinted out of the room , not noticing the smiling faces of koneko and kiba or the smirking face of michael as they fought to hold the exorcists back.

"Who do you think i am huh? , I won't die from something as silly as this , The black flower that signifies death , Kuroi Hana !" Michael ahouted as he activated the first form of kuro (The gaunlet) .

"Let's reduce the filth of this world to ashes , Kuroi Hana!" Michael said as a cicle began to form a cirle on the top of the gauntlet on his left arm .

_'Hai!'_** [RAGE!]** Kuro replied as the circle opened up to reveal a slitted crimson eye and the entire gauntlet was covered in black and crimson flames .

"Let the ass kicking begin!" Michael said as he charged at the exorcists , punching them as he passed them by , Sending them burned and flying towards the walls.

**_**  
**Fallen Angel Hideout**  
**Back of the Abandoned Church**  
**Midnight**

"It seems that you have a powerful servant other than the blue angel , but no matter how powerfull, they are no match for raynare-sama" Donaseek said forming a spear in his right hand.

"After all , that boy after raynare sama is just a weak devil" Millet said mockingly " I heard about him from raynare-sama , It was so hilarious "

"Just hearing the story makes my stomach want to burst!" Donaseek exclaimed .

"Im done with dealing with the strays there ,buchou " Michael said as he emerged from the black magic circle that expanded before shattering ._'so that's why he didn't deactivate the gate to his pocket dimension , he just compressed it just enough for it to be ignored and hid it on my shadow ,Impressive'_ Rias thought as she solved the reason on how he was able to return to them with the barrier up.

"I see, any information?" Rias asked.

"Well kiba , koneko and i already cleared the easy pickings , leaving the nudist fallen for issei with the said nudist accomplishing to get the twilight healing and dont worry about the others , they're fine , just tired when i left them there to watch over issei " Michael said while the two fallen angels stiffen at his intevention but was glad that raynare got the sacred gear.

"Thank you" Rias replied as she turned her attention at the fallen angels in front of her.

"Raynare-sama won't be beaten now that-***BANG* *BANG***" Millet said only to be cut off by michael shooting her with shiro's weapon form.

"If you get wounded enough do kill you or knock you out in one strike then the healing powers of the twilight healing is useless so shut up , kiddie crow" Michael said , infuriating millet with the kiddie crow comment.

"Bastard!" She shouted and threw a light spear along with donaseek but a flare of rias's power negated the attack.

"Now , for your punishment for mocking my servants . . . . is death" Rias said as she used her power of destruction to destroy the two fallen angels, leaving nothing but feathers.

"Im going to kiba's location, are you going with me" Rias asked like nothing happened , michael just swaetdropped.

"Im just going to lay on top of that tree for now " Michael said as he flew over the said tree and relaxed.

"Ara , Im going to keep michael-kun accompanied for now" Akeno replied and rias nodded and used the magic circle to go to kiba's location.

"So , when do we leave?" Akeno asked.

"You'll know it when its time" Michael replied.

"How?" Akeno asked

**"YOU'RE AN ANGEL - FUCKING FLY!"**

"It seems they're done , lets go " Michael said and he jumped down the tree.

"Wait , Can i ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"What kind of youkai are you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... I'll answer that question when im ok with it" Michael replied as he used the magic circle to go to issei's location with akeno doing the same. with michael not knowing that those words will be the start of akeno's curiosity on him.

_'One day ill learn who you really are and what you really are , michael '_

**_**  
**Fallen Angel Hideout**  
**Abandoned Church**  
**Church Hall**

**"YOU'RE AN ANGEL - FUCKING FLY!"**

"That was for asia " Issei said , panting as he began to fall but kiba caught him.

"You defeated a fallen angel by your own , eh?" Kiba said as he slung issei's arm over his shoulders to support issei to stand.

"Took you long enough , pretty boy" Issei said.

"Buchou tod me not to interfere in your fight" Kiba replied.

"She did?"

"Excactly" Rias said getting their attention. "Because i have faith that you can beat her"

"Buchou?"

"I finished running my errands so i came by only to see kiba and koneko fighting a lot of priests" Rias said as she walked towards issei.

"She saved us"

"Now i feel like an idiot for worrying about you ,Wait a second , michael-sempai is with you when i left right?" Issei asked.

"He helped akeno with the fallen angels outside" Rias replied and Koneko entered the room dragging raynare with her.

"Buchou ,i've brought her just as you requested ." Koneko said , throwing raynare on rias's feet.

"Nice to meet you , fallen angel raynare ," Raynare looked towards rias " I am rias gremory , heir to the gremory clan" Rias said and raynare's eyes widened.

"You're the heir of the gremory clan?!" Raynare said in shock.

"So pleased to make your aquaintance . . . though im sure we won't know each other for much longer . . . and also . . . Your friens who came to greet me , i sent them flying away while one was captured" Rias said dropping some feathers on raynare.

"Sent them flying away?"

"Buchou is known as the crimson haired ruin princess in the undreworld" Kiba explained to issei.

"Though akeno is also known as the lightning priestress " Michael said as he emerged from a magic cirle behind them.

"Looks like i got more than i bargained for my master" Issei said in awe.

"Michael-kun is also known as the blue angel & the stray hunter in the underworld" Akeno said as she emerged from her magic circle.

"Heir of the gremory!" Raynare said , getting their attention.

"Ever since you targeted issei , we got information of a fallen angel plot here in my territorry . If only you didn't interfere with us then i'll let you be" Rias explained.

"Buchou , does this mean you did this for me?" Issei asked.

"Issei , that sacred gear . . . " Rias said , surprised at the new form of issei's sacred gear.

"Yeah , it changed form suddenly" Issei said, looking at his sacred gear.

"Wow , so that's what happened . Fallen angel raynare , Issei's sacred gear isn't a simple twice critical " Rias declared.

"What?" Raynare said.

"It can increase its weilder's powers every ten seconds to the point that even a god could be destroyed , One of the thirteen longinus , The crimson dragon emperor's gauntlet , the boosted gear" Rias said and raynare gritted her teeth.

"The legendary power to destroy a god ,in this _boy!_" Raynare muttred with gritted teeth.

"Even though it is great , it still needs time to gather the nessescary power to destroy a god ,if it is against somebody who can end the fight in less than ten seconds then this power is useless" Michael said "Though issei has the potential to surpass us someday" Michael mused making issei surprised.

"You simply lost because you undrestimated him" Rias said " And now you will dissappear"

"Ise-kun , help me , i might have said all that but as a fallen angel i have no choice but to do what i did! "

"Yuuma-chan . . ." Issei muttered.

"See? as a proof , i didn't throw this away! you remember don't you? you bought this for me ." Raynare said , showing him her bracelet that he gave to her.

"Why do you still have that?" Issei asked .

"I just couldn't part with it , i mean . . .you gave it" She said with fake tears and smile.

"This is bad , koneko-chan" Kiba said but a hand to their shoulders stopped them , and they turned to michael who just shook his head.

"Don't interfere , he needs closure" Michael said as he watched the events unfold.

"Please save me , ise-kun" Raynare said.

"How far will you go? . . . . Buchou , please do it" Issei said as he turned around .

"For my sweet little pawn . . This is redemption" Rias said as she made a ball of her power of destruction then threw it towards raynare ,killing her and leaving nothing but feathers . Michael picked one of the feathers and hid it in his pocket.

"Let's give this back to her" Rias said as she caught the twilight healing as it falls.

"Yes" Was his only reply.  
**_**

"Buchou , im sorry , i was so rude to you . . . and you saved my life but still . . . asia . . . i wasn'w able to save asia!" Issei said while crying.

"Its ok , You still don't have the enough experience , that's all. No one blames you ." Rias said

"But . . But . . I . . "

"It may be too soon but there's no harm in trying" Picking up a bishop from her pocket , she asked issei "What do you think is this?" Rias asked.

"A chess piece" Issei answered.

"An evil piece to be precise" Michael said miking issei's eyes widen.

"And a bishop specifically" Akeno said.

"A bishop's strength is in support and magics and this girl's healing powers will be very usefull for us" Rias said as she placed the bishop piecce on her chest.

"Buchou , you mean . ." Issei asked.

"I will reincanate this nun into a devil" Was rias's answer.

**I ,Rias Gremory ,Command by my name,**

**To thee, Asia Argento**

**To allow thy soul to decend to this earth once more,**

**To become my devil slave**

**As your new master , I grant you with a new life!**

"Buchou , is asia . . ." Issei asked only to be cut off by rias.

"Be quiet." And they watched as the twilight healing receded in asia's body as she opened her eyes once more.

"Asia!"

"Huh?" Was asia's only reaction.

"I only reincarnated her because i want the power to heal my fellow devils" Rias said.

"Rias Gremory is a big softie" Michael said , Nodding sagely as he did, making akeno and the newly reincarnated asia giggle while kiba and issei chuckled.

Rias's reaction was to whack michael's head with a glare but michael's body shattered into ice shards.

"Wow , to shatter that in one hit . . . .That must hurt" Michael said as he appeared beside issei.

A tick mark appeared on rias's forehead.

Strike one

"Maybe buchou is an amazon"

Strike two

"Or an ogre in disguise?"

Last one

"Maybe a giant"

Game over

**"MICHAEL!"** Rias shouted as she shot her power of destruction only to miss. The others only laughed at his antics.

"Whoa! Buchou can't handle some teasing!" Michael said . looking at the destruction she made.

**"GET BACK HERE!"**

**"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"** Michael shouted as he ran with rias chasing after him while the others just sweatdropped at their childish antics


End file.
